Fire, Spirt, and Death
by sgblair
Summary: This is my version of VA. Rose leaves for two years and then comes back to the Academy to find Lissa still in love with Christian and she meets a new sexy mentor Dimitri. Read on to find out more. LEMONS Rated M for a Reason.
1. Chapter 1 HES A GOD!

first fanfiction ever so please be gentle lol jk tell me what you guys think please be honest.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the plot. Richelle Mead does.**

**Fire, Spirt, and death.**

_1st day back at school after lissa and rose went on the run, except rose has yet to meet her new mentor. _

**CHAPTER ONE ( HES A GOD)**

Just got out of the headmistresses office and who do I see waiting for me pacing back and forth.

As if I couldnt feel her already but it was a nice change than looking at that old bitty.

I look at Lissa and Christian and try to hold a sober face to throw them off a little.

Lissa says "Rose!" and Christian added "so whats the verdict are you being lynched or burned?"

I shoot him a raw look.

Than he adds "if its the latter of the two let me know so I can bring the marshmallows"

he shoots his lazy grin at me and Lissa gives him the look of a thousand deaths. Than turns back towards me with an expecting light in her eyes felling though the bond that she is so anxouis.

I finally break down and tell her. "Okay so I wasnt kicked out or sentaced to death just yet"

Lissa lets out a sigh of relief. than I add "But I do have to go in every day for an hour before class and meet with this guy and train.

I guess ive missed so much that they think that I can not protect you with the training I do have.

" Christian and Lissa just look at each other and than me expecting me to go on. When I dont Christian asks "okay who are you training with stan?"

I give him the dirtiest look and tell him "OH HELL NO!" as I shake off the thought being as he is my worst enmy right now on this campus.

I fianlly tell them that "its this guardian Dimitri bella something"

Chistian just flips his head around like almost exorcist type I was waiting for green puke and stuff to come flying out.

He yells "Are you kidding good luck with that'

Lissa and I just look at him bewildered He continues with. "you mean Dimitri Belikov?"

I shake my head and say "Yeah thats it so what of it?" He adds "Hes a compleate bad ass like almost god like. I hear he has so many kills that he doesnt even have any more room for his molnijas.

On top of that hes only twenty four and people who have been guardians for 15 years or more treat him with fear and respect."

I gulp and tell him "Im sure its all rummors why would he come some place like montana just to train little ole Rose Hathaway?

Not that im not awsome but come on"

He just blinks and Laughs and says "wow you will be dead in a week"

I reply with a look and a nice little fuck you signaled with my middle finger.

He shakes his head and laughs somemore and adds "In your wet dreams Rose."

I look at them both and see just how much love lissa has for him dont ask me why but she does and I smile. Knowing that they would do just about anything for eachother. Than I think to myself god I wish I was as lucky the last guy I dated was two years ago and then he was an ass now I hear hes even a bigger ass. He sure is cute though I think to myself as Jesse Zeklos walks past giving me the sexiest look and wink. God I cant do this already. As I walk through the lunch room I see everyone stops what they were doing and saying and looks right at me. "boy do I know how to stun a croud" I tell lissa. she looks around gives everyone ill kill you glare and I just laugh and yell "Thats right folks Rose Hathaway is back and girls watch your men and men watch your junk" Everyone is stunned after I say that and some girls do acutally pick up there mouths and grab a hold of there boyfriends arm or hand even tighter. I just Laugh my ass off and lissa asks

"why would you say something like that rose, they are already talking about you getting prego and running away with Jesses kid so you didnt have to deal with it." I just shrug my sholders and say "lis its all fun and games they already think that of me why not up the anti."

but the truth is I left because my other best male friend Eddie died and the reason for him being where he was when he died was all my doing.

It was two years ago and Eddie and I were planing to get out of here and sneek off for a few cocktails at the lake near by. I told eddie to meet me there at dawn so we wouldnt get caught. (because we all live on vampire time and thats during the dark.)

I was on my way when Alberta caught me sneeking out of my room, she grabbed a hold of me and said "why miss Hathaway where are we headed to this late?"

I told her I was restless and couldnt sleep so I figured I would work out"

she grabbed my bag and I fought back until she pulled it away and saw all the booze. Grabing ahold of my shirt dragging me to the devils office saying

"I wonder what headmisstress Krova would have to say about your jog"

I sat down in Krova's office and she questioned me on who I was meeting.

I ofcourse told her no one and said I wanted it all to myself"

but while that was going on two very hungry strigoi were on the hunt and they found eddie he got one of them but in the end the other got him. So since that night I havent slept to well and a week later after everyone said it was my falt for not telling them he was out there alone. Saying "wow rose I didnt think you could set your friend up to die" So I left and to make a long story short they found me after two years and brought me here. The only person I kept in touch with even over my own "mother" was Lissa she knew the truth and also knew the pain it caused me from the fact that were are spirt bound from her saving mylife many a year ago.

After dinner I tell lissa I just want to go back to my room and sleep she sighs and says "alright but let me know if you need me pleas rose." I nod and tell them both good night and give lissa a hug long overdue but better late than never I guess right.

I head up to my room and open the door and think to myself here we go again. Finally making it to my bed and passing out very quickly.

**please review I would love to hear what you guys think I would love to make everyone as happy as I when I read about these characters.**

**Sarah Blair**


	2. Chapter 2 OMG!

I KNOW WAY TO SHORT RIGHT SORRY IM ALL NEW TO THIS AND I REALLY HAVE BEEN WORKING BERY HARD ON THIS STORY THINKING OF NOTHING OTHER THAN IT. WELL HERE GOES.**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the plot. Richelle Mead does.**

**Chapter Two**

**(OMG)**

My alarm goes off and I wake up with a jump and smack away at it.

Then remembering the deal I had to make with the devil to stay close to lissa and on here at the acadamy. Also remembering why I am here laying in a pool of my own sweet from a nightmare about strigoi and Eddie.

Getting up in a fog and throwing my hair up and my work out gear on noticing that im gonna be running late if I do anything else so decide to just go. Running as quickly as I can across the quad seeing the gym in sight I hear.

"hey Hathaway I heard you were back its nice to see you again" I look up and see my friend Mason all groggy and flustered.

I smile and yell back"im sure your liking the view now alot better than when I was gone"

He gives me a wink and Just as I turn to step in I run right into the bench press scraping myself on something metal and kicking it and yelling "SON OF A FUCKING BITCH" Right than I look up and see a georgus man leaning on the wall with a strean face telling me " you must be Rose. I am Dimitri and you will not speak like that while you are here do you understand?"

I blink and rub my eyes thinking Ive never seen anyone look this good and noticing every little thing including his big chest and arms and of course that small but slightly noticible Russian accent.

He looks me up and down and I do the same.

He is waiting for an answer I just cant make words come out right now.

He points and says I want you to run 12 laps and do it now.

All I can think is "Fuck here we go off to a bad start already to bad hes really sexy" and I get to running.

As im running I am still checking out my new mentor which I know is down right wrong but you would to if you were I. Hes sexy, kinda dangerious, a little misterious, and god hes like a tanned god just sitting over there on the bleachers reading what looks to be a western novel.

Seeing him look up from his book and watch me I clearly turn my head next thing you know BAM I run into a big pot hole and eat shit. As I did Dimitri seen I was down with all the wind knocked out of me he ran to see if I was alright. Asking

"Rose are you ok that looked pretty nasty what were you not paying any attention?"

I gave him a quick smirk and just passed out.

I wake up an hour later soar all over not just from falling but also from lack of sleep and running aswell. Looking around and found myself in the student clinic trying to get up but being pushed back down by a large warm hand. Saying

"Oh no you dont you need to make sure you dont have any thing broke or a concussion"

I looked over and saw Dimitri staring into my eyes to make sure I got it, but as I looked I couldnt turn away his eyes grabed me and just pulled me in and as I heard the door fling open the nurse said "alright rose your free to go for now. I hope not to see you in here again soon I dont want to start this all over again when you are hurt every week breaking something new and having lissa fix it. One day you will run out of bones to fix."

As she said this Dimitri looked away and stood up to tell "her thank you so much for checking me out and promised from than on there will be no more pot hole accidents" as she giggled and walked away saying "your so funny guardian Belikov" I jumped up and Dimitri said "its lunch time go be with your friends then I want you resting in your room for the day and see you bright and early tomorrow"

I shook my head and was already on my way starving I grabbed a donought well maybe two and found Lissa, Christian, Eve, and James all sitting at there regular table. Not looking forward to hearing Christian making fun of me. As I showed up He started to say something and I said "that I would beat the shit out of him if he even dared to breathe." Lissa than looked at me with all the worry flooding through our bond asking "are you alright Ive never know you to be this clumsy ever." I told her I was fine hopping she would just drop it and looked at me and mouthed later

I sighed and nodded my head telling here ok. As I make my way to my room I just get more and more embarrassed. God I ate shit because I was staring down my mentor. What was wrong with me I cant help but laugh and shake my head. I crawl into bed not being able stop thinking about that russian god of a man. He was so effing sexy. I was laying in bed so sexually frustrated that I couldnt help but to start to run my hands lightly over my engorged nipples. They are so hard and now I can feel myself to start getting really wet I stop and think a little more about Dimitri. Moaning Dimitri's name wishing it was his hands running all over my body. I start to burn for a touch as I bring my hand into my pants touching my already wet pussy and starting to insert them inside myself...

Lissa bangs on the door yelling "Rose I know your awake now let me in."

Damn it I think "Ok ill be right there just let me... get some clothes on

Lissa chimes in "Ok its never been a problem before we have the same parts"

Im in the bathroom as shes yelling this washing my hands and rolling my eyes thinking wow that girl has some timing fuck.

I go and open the door and she just pushes her way in saying "gosh what took so long and why did you put back on the same clothes wierdo" she shakes her head laughing adding and what did you say to guardian Belikov he handed me your bag and rushed off looking weird."

I straighten and freeze eyes wide asking here "What do you mean when"

She states "Just now in the hall like three seconds before I knocked he looked freaked like just seen a ghost but then fixed it by doing what do you guys call it? Oh the guardian face thing..."

She kept rambling but all I could think about was him hearing me calling his name while I moaned and touched myself. I looked at her and she said

"yeah kinda like the face your showing me now wow you guys do have something in common." I stopped her by saying

"OMG I think im gonna puke" and running into the bathroom reaching the tolet just in time. Lissa rushes in to my aid felling through the bond that I just scaired and confussed the hell out of her. She says "Whats wrong rose?" I looked up at her really wanting to forget it but kinda wanting to tell her cause I have to admit if it werent happening to me it would be so funny. I tell her "its nothing its just prolly something I ate or it was from the fall earlier today."

"Oh" she said not bringing it up any longer thank god. She than went on to rant about what has been happening between her and Christian lately they finally said the big l word and Lissa dropped her guard enough to have sex with him. She said they were both eachothers first. I told her that was great and I was so happy for her yet I couldnt stop thinking about Dimitri. Again I know its wrong but hes so sexy and I can tell under that mask of his he is hiding something great. I was thinking about all of this as she went on about Eve and James and her and Christian's double dates saying now that im back I could go out with them. Stopping her now I told her "Nope uh uh no way Im not gonna be the 5 wheel." she sighed and thought really hard almost as a light bulb went off in here head she squeels "I know, I know what about you and Jesse? You guys were hot and heavy right before you left and I can see he still has a thing for you." I started by saying "we were never hot and heavy just a few make out sessions and a little over the bra touching and grinding. Thats as far as we went" She seemed to had forgotten that I unlike her have not yet found love but lust and I didnt want to lose the big V to someone just because of lust. Hey there may be plenty of rummors going around about me being a huge slut but its just that rummors and most I started to keep up my bad ass persona. Now I kinda regret not telling the truth but making them believe that yes jesse and I have slept together. He told everyone that and hey I disliked it but he was a guy what can ya do they all do it right? After awhile I started to get really sleepy and saw that lissa was as well. So I told her good night and said "Ill see you at break fast." She Smiled and hugged me and wispered into my ear "Im so glad your back rose I missed you so much never leave me again." I hugged her back and said "Me too and I wont I promise." As she left she game me a light giggle and ran out.

I sighed and laid on my bed exhausted from two years straight of running. I turned out the lights and was about to fall asleep when my eyes flew open thinking OH GOD Dimitri heard me how am I gonna face him tomorrow and What am I to do I cant go back there I would die and if I didnt go I would be expelled and not be able to go on with school and become Lissas Guardian. Shit I am up a creek with no paddle, no raft, not even a life jacket. Damn Hormones.

Dimitris POV

I really hope Rose will be ok. I read her profile and believe that with the right guide she may be even better than her mother as a guardian. She sure is Beautifull like her mother but more exotic long dark brown hair and skin the color of caramel god. What I wouldnt give. Wait no thats not right Im her mentor and I am 24 she is 17 this is very bad of me to think this way. But I can think of nothing else the way she bit her bottom lip when she noticed me. The way here knowing deep dark brown eyes looked up and down gave me chills. Watching her run was even more like watching an angel fly it was just amazing, well until she hit that pot hole. I so wanted to rush over there pick her up and kiss her soft lips and just taste the fruit that was her tounge in my mouth. Great Now im starting to get hard oh god so hard just from one day working with her. I can tell this was gonna be a challenge. I need to go off and get a cold shower to cool down. getting out I still couldnt get her off my mind so I went to the gym where I saw a lil black duffle bag sitting on the floor. I opened it up and checked for an Id. It was rose's I was Happy and mad all at the same time even here in the gym I couldnt get away from her. So I went to the caf to see if she was there I asked a few people and they said they think she was in her room. Ofcourse under there breath they said there or any man on campus's room. I frowned at the thought my little Roza would never do somthing like that. here I go calling her mine and I havent said but 10 words to her ontop of that it was irresponsable for me to have these fellings. So I went to the novice dorm to find her and asked the guardian on watch which room was hers I showed them the bag and they sent me up to the fourth floor room 423 that was the only floor that held the woman as there were not many guardian women. I went up the stairs and got to the door to hear something that I didnt think I would hear. She was moaning and breathing heavy like something was going on to put her in a compromising postion. I turned the knob and slid it open for the surprise attack when I seen she was alone and was moaning and wispering my name will touching herself. God I really wish that was me touching her right now I thought about going in and helping her by rubbing her clit and making her really call my name when I heard someoone comming up the stairs. It was the princess I quickly and quitely shut the door and waited hopping my face didnt trade my secret. I was already so hard again just by thinking about how wet I bet her pussy was. when I seen her I gave her the bag and said to make sure she gets it while running away and covering my really hard erection. All the way back to my room was I scolding myself for thinking that of my student. god but she was so beautiful even as she had passed out I couldnt help but touch her hair while she was out. I touched her lips and she gave me a small little smile that lit up my world. I was finally back to my room I shut the door turning out the lights to go to bed early hopefully to dream of the angel that stepped into the gym. My dear Roza...

Until next time...

**please review I would love to hear what you guys think I would love to make everyone as happy as I when I read about these characters.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sexually frustrated

**So just wanting to thank U.V.P or your review and help. Im so happy you are enjoying yourself thus far. I have so much more to show you all and I really hope you like Reviews are need to keep the story alive, if not I dont know if I should go on further or give up all together please review and comment on your likes and dislikes.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the plot. Richelle Mead does.**_

**Chapter 3**

Rpov

Bang Bang Bang What the fuck I think to myself I look at the time and just go right back into my warm covers. Again I hear Bang Bang this time its more of an angry banging. Humph I get up and lock the door. I yell

"Lissa go away please your up a half an hour early. WHY?."

I hear another bang I simply throw my pillow this time weirded out as I dont hear it hit the floor. I slowly open my eyes to see Dimitri in my room.

"UGH What do you want" I ask " you are twenty minutes late" He replies.

I stand up now a little dissy saying "listen Comrade do you mind if I call you that?" not letting him answer I contune. "I am no longer attending your little training thing ok. I know what you heard and saw, it was just normal sexual behaviour coming (giggle I said coming) from a teenage girl"

He looks at me like I am crazy and adds "What are you talking about?"

I stare at him like hes nuts now." Im talking about last night in my room..." He stops me and says

" I think you have the wrong Idea I was never in your room last night" He continues "If any boy or man were to be in your room it is against the rules and would have you thrown from the program and prolly from the whole school this time for good. I came here last night to give you your bag and when I got here I saw the Princess coming to your door and handed it off to her considering I am a man on a all woman floor I wanted to make sure I wasnt making any of you girls uncomfortable."

He just stands there with his guardian mask on that only he can make look sexy while his eyes are screaming something very differnt somthing I can not put my finger on.

" Now get down to the field and do as many laps as you have time for and make it quick you dont want me telling Kirova or Alberta about this at all do you? and for that matter next time you decide to waste my time and embarrass me you will pay. You got that Miss Hathaway?"

"Yes sir" was all I could get out That was until I got to running and he was just barely moving or showing any atempt at all im pissed now I say to myself. Time for pay backs.

"So Comrade you were embarassed huh? What brought that on?" I ask no comment in return. Ah so I had to try harder I thought to myself.

"I really dont understand the running why cant we just go back and rassle this out somewhere private?" I say with a man eating grin on my face and wiggling my eyebrows at him in a sugestive way.

He looks at me with that same something in his Eyes as earlier looks me up and down and says in his very sexy voice

"Ill take a rain check now run."

Im so shocked I stop I cant believe I didnt get his gull with that one. He turns around and slimply smiles a little but before too long its gone with a blink of an eye

"Get running" he says while slapping my bottom.

I gape at him with my mouth open wide not knowing what to do but run. Now that my hour is up I go inside and start to change and shower for breakfast. Thinking about todays events and asking myself if it was real or a joke.

15 minutes later Im still dumbfounded as I hear a light tap at my door I really hope its Dimitri but that thought was soon crushed by a feeling I got through the bond I can feel lissa waiting impatiently. I open the door with a towel wrapped around my sore, achy body. Lissa looking at me like im crazy saying "Now im aloud in when your exposed?" I just roll my eyes and shut the door behind her.

"Hey how was training today?" she asks

"What why?" I ask defensive now and little nervious.

"Nothing was ment by it rose I just know that you will be doing it until the end of the school year with Guardian Belikov."

I tense at her saying doing it.

"Is everything alright rose?"

I nod and force a smile saying "yes I just am tired and a little sore."

"Well tell him he needs to stop working you so hard you need your rest"

I smile and say "will do" knowing I really wish he would work me real hard. Than shutting that emotion off as quick as it comes.

"Im ready lets go to breakfast" I say

Lissa smiles "I have something I cant wait to tell you rose"

"What flame boy really got into the magic and started wearing pink and dancing to techno so he can really flame on?" I retort

She laughs and shakes her head "We did it again but this time it was so animalistic as if we needed it."

"God lis I cant handle having your dreams about him, slipping into your mind at the worst moments, and now listening to you talk about your sex life its all to much." I say to her. "Im sexually frustrated from you guys and it makes me sick to think about it cause I get the really great feeling and relize its not me its happening to its you and I try hard to pull out but its a little too late sometimes I see things I dont want to!"

She almost looks hurt god I hate to do this but its driving me nuts.

"Im sorry lis just having some boy drama"

She forces a smile and says "its ok"

We go on down to the caf and get some doughnuts for me and a yogurt for her. sitting down at our table and as soon as we do I see Christian grab lissa and start making out with her very passionately. Ugh I lost my will to eat food.

Lis pushes christian back now and says "not now Rose doenst like to witness our love for one another all the time."

"Whats wrong rose see something ya like?" Christian wiggles his eyebrows at me and I just say "UMmM no not even close I have my eye on someone and its deff not you. I dont like boys with a fire crotch" I say making everyone laugh at the table except for Christian.

Just then I look up and see Dimitri walk in all stowic, menecing, sexy all at the same time. How does he do that? I ask myself. Stealling a look for much longer than I should have. Everyone follows my eyes Christian ofcourse being the ass he is makes sure to make a comment.

"So Rose has he broken you yet or do we have a few more days before he eats you for dinner?" I give a devilish grin and think to myself I wish he would eat me for dinner, lunch, breakfast and a snack.

I dont reply other than a smile Lissa sees it and looks at me with the queerest eyes like watching my every move.

I stand up and say "Hey guys im gonna catch up with you I have some things I have to talk to Dimi- I mean Guardian Belikov." Not waiting for a reply I leave.

DPOV.

God she looks amazing today even after seeing her for those short forty minutes it was still not enough I crave her so badly. Why is she looking over at me like that with that sexy glint in her eyes god im in for some trouble I can tell. Here she comes act professional.

"Hey Comrade can we talk?" she starts I look down on her I know im not hiding my feelings very well. I say "Sure miss Hathaway my pleasure but after classes in your make up training." "You may not know this now but what I am spending my time teaching you will save not just your life but the life of everyone you care about."

"Okay" She replys "What time and where your place or mine?" She grins again and I cant help but loose a little bit of my control I just gape at her mouth wide, but before she can thing she has won I state "Neither you shall meet me in the gym at seven we shall see what I have in store for you than child" with that she turns pissed runs straight off.

**please again I ask you to review to let me know what you would like to happen and what you would like to hear or see more of...**

**until we meet again**

**SARAH**


	4. Chapter 4 Son Of a bitch

**Thanks again so much for reading I really do hope you enjoy my view on how the might have gone if I did it first. lol As always I ask Please Review as it helps the creative process.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the plot. Richelle Mead does.**_

_**Chapter four **_

**Son of a Bitch!**

RPOV

Child, child did that sexy but yet annoying man just call me a fucking Child. I thought to myself pissed and face full of rage. "Ill show him child im gonna get him back for this that son of bitch" I whispered under my breath

"Excuse me Rose Hathaway what did you just say?" asked stan not noticing I said it loud enough for him to hear or even that I was in class already thats how much he pissed me off.

Looking back at the class I just repeated myself. "What Son of a bitch?" The class just laughed and I started to tell Stan that I wasnt talking to him or about him.

As he screams all red faced and eyes looking like they were gonna pop out of his skull "Get to kirova's office now!"

"'Shit" I just replied and the laughter continued. Just as I turn around I see the Dimitri with a stern look of disappointment on his face.

I just shake my head and think to myself what can make this day get any worse.

I walk out and Dimitri is right on my heels I tell him "Dont talk to me this is all your falt"

"My falt? How can something you say ever be my falt?"

I wanted to punch him now yelling back "Belikov Im not kidding leave the the hell alone for now!" With that he starts to slow and then makes the choice to turn around I let out a big sigh of relief walking into the devils office I find her at her desk going through her computer saying "Well Rosemarie what have you done this time?"

I go on to tell her and she ofcourse ends up giving me one more chance hey im Rose Hathaway you can say no to this face but in the mean time I have to work in the chappel for three weeks ontop of getting my training time doubled. She tells me "Guardian belikov thinks you need more time with him having only a few more months before your big finial exams so you will go to practice before and after school."

"WHAT!" I ask eyes bulging. "I have no time as it is to myself with the new practice time and the community service I will have like 20 minutes before curfew. What about lissa time?"

She sighs and explains "You are correct so I will make it only two weeks for the community service."

Thats not much better but ill take it and quit while im ahead.

Later on that night at dinner I finally see liss since I had to skip lunch and spend it in the clinic from giving myself a rolled ankle in my combat practice.

I walk over to her at the table we always sit at. Telling her the horrors that is my life and how I would hardly see her for two weeks at least.

looking at the time I say "Shit I have a half and hour before I have to go train with Dimitri."

"Alright well have fun" lissa tells me

I just give her and look of daggers and she says "love you Rose"

I smile back and say "love ya to liss"

With that I am off to my room going to change into my work out gear as something hits me I smile to myself and go put on only a sports bra and short shorts. Saying "now we will see if he still sees me as a child."

I go in a little early to run a few laps to get a little sweaty knowing men like him like it when a womans skin glistens with a little sweat.

He walks in just as im stopping looking at me with his mouth opened wide he soon straightens though not letting me see that I got to him a little bit.

"Hey there Comrade what will it be tonight more laps?" I say as I give him my infamous man eating smile.

He tells me "we will spar tonight to see where your at and see how far you will need to come."

Game on I think to myself. After streching a little he says "ok get up."

we get up and start to circle eachother me still smiling.

As I try my first attack he just dodges it. telling me "Come on Rose head in the game." at that moment I attack and knock him down I jump on him pinning him with my whole body making sure he can feel my breasts against his own chest. I gasp as he looks at me with that something in his eyes and I now realize with it is. Its lust he wants me just as bad as I want him but we just cant.

My breathing starts to sway and I cant seem to look away from his eyes.

I feel him getting excited through his sweats on my leg. He then flips us over and forcefully and urgently smashes his lips against mine. I let out a moan as the spark our lips made when touching excites me. He then deepens the kiss I go right along with it. Rubbing his hands all over my body I feel the need to touch is amazing hair as I do I press my hips into his. Now hes moaning aswell He then pulls away just long enough for us to breathe. I now start to kiss him as I put his wonderful hand down my pants to show him how excited I am.

Just then he pulls away jumping up nearly shaking saying "We can't do this Rose"

"Why not" I ask

"Im your mentor Rose and you are my student, Im seven years older than you and it is against everything we know."

"I know" I say with a grim look on my face adding "But no one has to know other than you and me"

With this he smiles but says "We can't not now. Go now practice is over I will see you in the morning."

"Thats it! Thats all your gonna say?" I demand

"yes" He replys

"What do you want me to say? That I wanna Fuck you right here right now? We both know YOU want it just as badly as I do I mean come on." I say pointing at what now is a very large erection in his pants.

"ROSE LEAVE!" He yells looking embarrassed fixing himself.

"Fine but dont think im giving this up I know you feel just as I do when we are around each other I can see it in your eyes."

With that I leave him in the gym alone walking back to my room thinking if I wasn't sexually frustrated bad enough before im about over the edge now."

**Well what do you think? Sorry so short but had to work today so I hope you all love it. Now go and review and let me know please.**

**Sarah**


	5. Chapter 5 Hurful words

**Okay so im sorry for not updating any sooner I am working and right now its crazy getting ready for blitz if you don't know what that is its black Friday shopping yuck any way tell me what you think of this next Chapter.**

_**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING!**_

**Chapter 5: Hurtful words**

**RPOV**

Now that I am back in my room I am no longer tired, I cant stop thinking about that session with Dimitri god he is sexy. I am mad that he stopped me but I am so happy he kissed me. HE KISSED ME. I can still smell his aftershave and feel where his lips pressed against mine. He is an amazing kisser he rolls his tongue just like he rolls his or's when he speaks. The best part about it is I get to see him tomorrow god I don't know if I can wait that much longer. But what will happen? I know we cant do this as mentor and student but I want to so badly. I want to kiss him until we both can no longer breathe.

I wake up the next mourning wondering what would pull me out of that wonderful dream of kissing Dimitri. When I realize that it wasn't a dream and its my alarm waking me time for our next session.

I get dressed start to walk over to the gym all nervous and kind of excited when I hear my name being called. "Hey Rose wait up." I know who it is right away its Adrian Ivashdakov he's a royal moroi and a royal pain in my ass he's always smoking and always drinking. I've known he has always had feelings for me for a very long time now but I cant even be seen with him without lissa getting mad cause he's bad news if you think my reputation is bad well his is unbelievable. I squirm just at the thought of sleeping with him he's a nice looking guy but not worth the trouble. " Hey Adrian what's up?" I ask not really wanting to be here talking to him only wanting to kiss Dimitri again.

"I was just leaving this girls room and saw you walking so I decided to see what you were up to" he explains "God do you ever keep it in your pants." I ask mortified. He just gives me a lazy grin and says

"You know I would stop if you would say yes to my offer."

"I know you seem to think you would Adrian but hey I got to go Belikov is waiting for me im already late."

his face falls as he says "Alright bye" I turn to go but he grabs my arm giving me the saddest puppy dog eyes ever. "I really would Rose I feel so much for you." and with that I smile and say

"Yeah thank ill talk to ya later ok."

I walk in and see my Russian god sitting against the wall with a book in his hand just as he looks up he points and says "Laps for being late Rose" I sigh and start to run thinking so much for hey how are yas and did you sleep nothing.

After about twelve laps he gets up and says "Okay we are going to spar again and today I will teach you new moves. I smile and get into position across from on the mat. We start to circle and then he kicks me taking my by surprise. I then get into it more now kind of pissed off and lash out at him he lands another kick and now its on. I kick his legs out from under him and jump on his body straddling him with my weight push up against his body once again. I look into his deep brown eyes as I had the day before and before I knew it I was kissing him with so much passion he moans and flips us over now him on top.

He whispers in my ear kissing my neck and anything that is out side my clothing. " Oh Rosa god do I want you." I pull back a little and tell him "Than take me I'm all yours Comrade."

He than shows no slowing down as he looks into my eyes and starts to pull my shirt over my head. "Your skin feels so good Rosa" as he is now kissing my stomach as im moaning. But just as soon as it started he pulls away once again. "We cant do this its wrong I want you but its impossible." he explains

"We can try to hide it all we want but it is just going to make us want each other more." I reason with him.

"It is time for our session to end but we need to discuss this so please be ready early right after dinner please" He says as he gets up and walks away.

I get up and start to leave but as I do he grabs my wrist and gives me a quick smile which I can tell are hard to come by when it comes to him and he kisses me once more with what seems like love not just lust. I return his smile and of course his kiss and say "fine but promise you will talk and not lecture cause I really hate that."

"Anything for you my Rosa. Goodbye have a good day in class." Wow his Rosa he's so sweet I am loving the way he says my name in Russian.

I leave and meet Lissa back in the caff. She can see im happy. "Wow a good day at practice I see what did you beat him or something" she says

"Yeah something like that." I answer her.

Eating quickly and going to my classes I am nothing but excited for what awaits me after dinner.

**DPOV**

Wow she is so amazing the way she fights, looks, speaks, even smells and feels is so utterly utterly fantastic. I think I have fallen in love with my student I thought to myself remembering what just happened in the gym. I wanted her so badly and still do I cant wait to see her once again. NO that's bad I cant think that way I am her teacher and she is so young, but she doesn't look that young and when she kisses me she is very much a woman. I cant stop thinking about her.

I must have been smiling without even knowing it because my thoughts got interrupted by Alberta saying with a smile "Dimitri earth to Dimitri are you ok?"

"Yes why?" I reply kinda embarrassed.

She laughs and says" Because I was speaking to you about the plan if we ever had a attack on the school or so close to the school again you just stood there smiling like a fool."

I stood real still then knowing I can talk to Alberta as she is a friend, but knowing I can not tell her everything. I start by saying "I think I'm in love, she is another dhampir. She is much younger than I am at the age of 18, but I can not stop thinking about her. She feels the same I think and its hard for us not to be together because when we finally give into our love we almost cant keep our hands off one another. She is perfect just fantastic I would almost give my life to just protect her." As I finally stopped from going on my word rampage I look at her and see she has shock in her eyes and also intrigue. She starts by clearing her throat than finally speaks "Wow that's amazing that you love a woman so much I think you should give it a shot Dimitri."

"Do I know this young woman?" she asks with a warm almost motherly smile on her face now.

I simply say "No, she doesn't work around here and she is a pretty new guardian as she is only eighteen."

"Oh well I hope that it works out and I really hope to meet such a wonderful young woman if she can make you speak so grandly of her. I know you have been really lonely and haven't had many lovers or even dates in the last few years I have known you so I know that you would not tell me such things if you did not truly mean them."

With that I nodded my head and gave her a warm smile right back.

**RPOV**

**Finally dinner is over and I get to see the man I love I thought to myself giggling thinking of the word love I have never said that to anyone except Lissa, she and I are like sisters so it is not the same kind of love.**

**I walk into the gym five minutes early that's how excited I am to see the man of my dreams. He is there pulling his hair out of his eyes and putting it back in a low ponytail at his neck. I sigh god he's sexy even when he does that.. He turns and sees me with a grim look on his face telling me "Rosa please come in and sit on the mat I would like to have a word with you." With those words said I knew that tonight practice would be just that practice. I went to him and sat down slowly not wanting to hear him say what I know is going to come out. **

**So I speak first "Look Comrade I know what you are going to say that we can not does this for many reasons. I understand, but would you tell me why you kissed me in the first place?"**

**He sighs thinking than adding "I didn't realize what I was doing until after the fact I got a little caught up and I know I shouldn't have not with you of all people."**

**With those words he broke my heart. I started to get up not wanting to cry so that made me angry. "Why because I'm not pretty enough, not experienced, what is it Dimitri what can I do for you to love me the way I love you?"**

**He snaps his head up looking at me with hope in his eyes for a few fleeting moments then it is gone with every other emotion on his face. **

"**You love me?" He asks "You are to young you shouldn't love someone as old as me or even like me you are infatuated with me because of my tattoos and my reputation you want to defy everything at this school and I will just be another one of your stunts." He spits with so much ferocity and anger in his voice I back up from him not just because of the words but because of the bite of the way he spit it at me.**

"**YOU know nothing about me" I yell back **

"**Rosa I've read enough and heard enough to know that you are not right for me im sorry." he says back looking almost pained. I feel so misunderstood by the one and only person I have ever let in enough to fall in love with. "I thought you loved me too, I thought you felt something more for me."**

"**Rosa I do I love you just not the way you want me to I love you as a mentor loves his Student that is all im sorry to have confused you." he said with no emotion at all.**

"**You do love me you are just a scared little boy who doesn't want to get caught. You just are to afraid." I spat back at him feeling the tears welling up in my eyes now I get up and turn away from him. **

**He grabs me and says "Rosa please."**

"**Don't" I interrupt him, "don't call me that, you have no right to call me that."**

"**I will show you that you love me as much as I do you" I add**

"**Go please be with someone your own age, someone who is right for you as I am not." he says so much emotion in his voice now**

**I get him to let me go and walk away not turning back. I slam through the door tears stinging my eyes now as one single lonely tear falls to my cheek. **

**I run straight to lissa's not caring it is past curfew. I get to her door and open it to see her reading on her bed she looks at me with worry in her eyes as well for the bond. I tell her "its nothing just can we hang out tonight for awhile I don't want to be alone right now." she smiles and replies "of course what would you like to do?"**

**I force a smile to return hers just to reassure her that I will be ok.**

**She then starts talking about all the things going on right now with her and Christian and how she is going to declare her love for him tomorrow night at the talent show. I ask "What are you talking about what talent show?"**

"**The annual one that we have had for well this would be two years now." she answers.**

"**Oh" having no idea what she's talking about she explains some how it works and I get a great Idea on how to show Dimitri how much I really care for him. I smile and say "I wanna do it, I wanna be in it to." She gasps and smiles taking me in a huge hug praising "That would be awesome I haven't heard you sing in a long time Rose, but whatever will you sing?" I look at her saying**

"**I have no clue but it will be a show to remember that's for sure." **

**She smiles and adds "im sure with you singing it will be Rose"**

**I laugh at her and start to think about songs I can sing for my love. As I start to get ready for bed well floor as I am staying the night here knowing Dimitri will not know I ran here just in case he decides to hurt me more by coming to my room. I fall into a deep sleep as I hear lissa snoring softly in the bed next to me. I dream of nothing but those wonderful lips on mine.**

**Sorry again that it took so long and I know this doesn't have much dialog in it but the next chapter will. Please again review and let me know what you think.**

**SGB**


	6. Chapter 6 Talent Show!

**Thanks again for reading I love that you guys like it. Sorry that is too so long again I would love to write about a chapter a day but with work right now, it's not possible. I hope you guys like this next chapter it will have some sexy scenes so enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

**Chapter 6: Talent show**

I awake to Lissa telling me that my phone has been ringing I jump up thinking that no one would call this early unless something was wrong looking at it and sighing I see its Dimitri. I answer "What Comrade? What could you possibly say today to make me feel even more like a piece of shit?"

He starts "Roza listen" I cut him off saying "NO why should I and I told you don't call me that you have to right to call me that."

He sighs and says, "I'm sorry I've been running so hot and cold with you but I just wanted to say that practice was canceled tonight due to the talent show so just morning sessions will be in order I will see you in about 15 minutes."

I freak not knowing that it was this late I say "Ok be right down." rushing to make sure, I can change or at least run to my room and get a pair of gym cloths.

I run off hearing Lissa saying, "Rose is everything alright, what's going on?"

I don't even turn around and answer her just run to my room.

I got my clothes just in time to get in there to see Dimitri taking his shirt off and wiping sweat off his damn near perfect chest. I kinda admire him and wish he wasn't so difficult. I mean I could have any boy I wanted but I wanted this man. I loved him and was pretty sure he loved me. He must have heard me as he turned around I look down shyly feeling my blood rise to my cheeks in embarrassment. I quickly fix my face to show just my best guardian mask that I have been working on since I met him; walk right past him and into the dressing rooms. When I get there, I kinda slow and start to feel sadness come through and just for a moment I let a lonely tear fall down my face. Picking myself up I remembered what I was going to do tonight to show him truly, how I felt for him. It was not just a crush it was true love. (I think) I have never been in love before so all these feelings are all new to me I have had crushes and had sexual feelings before but never like this. I go out to see him now fully dressed again with his very own mask on he tells me "We are running today that will be all no sparing we need to do more cardio build up your stamina."

I nod with my brows frowned and with that start running not talking to each other through the whole session he stops me by saying "Ok Rose it is time for this session to be done I will see you later at the talent show." I nod and reply, "Yes see you there Guardian Belikov" and leave. On my way back to my room I can't help but smile, as I know what song and just how to perform it tonight that will rock not just his world but also the whole schools. Got through all my classes with out much of annoyances other than Stan's class where I called him an asshole for yelling at one of the girls in the back of the room for dropping her book by accident during class. God do I hate that man.

Telling Lissa that I need her over to my room right after school so she can help me look as sexy as possible I didn't want to tell her what I was singing but told her she would love it as well as the rest of the school. She agreed.

When she came over she had her bags of tricks with her and started on my hair, as that would be the hardest to tame she threw it up in rollers so that she could do nice tighter waves in my hair. After that, she started on my make up with that done. She was asking me tons of questions about tonight and why I was doing it. "Hey Rose why are you doing this?" Is there some guy out there you are trying to show off to or just for the novelty of it?"

I snort and say "Its not for any guy in particular but to get a look and maybe a date I haven't had one in a few years I didn't have time out there I was to busy running."

She looked thoughtful for a moment and just said "Oh yeah I forgot about that tee hee so what are you singing again?" I laughed "Nope not telling I told you that you will like it very much though."

She frowns trying to think of whatever I could do I laugh and tell here "don't even try to think about it you will never guess it, but hey I'm gonna change ill meet you down there ok."

She looked at me one more time and whispering, "Damn I'm good I haven't lost my touch."

I laugh and shoo her off like a fly.

When she leaves, I go into my closest looking for anything sexy I grab the tightest jean shorts and a corset top black of course and the best-looking tallest boots I own. Smiling I thought while looking at the outfit and couldn't stop thinking about Jessica Simpson in dukes of hazard had more clothes than I would have. Smiling I was pulled out of the thought as soon as my phone rang Lissa was calling me.

"Hey Liss what's up did ya leave something you needed in here?" I ask

"No I just wanted to see where you were as we start in like fifteen minutes and you're up first," she answered.

"Shit really damn ill be right there I'm just tying my shoes." I rushed into the phone.

I started running wishing I wouldn't have put on such high heels so I could run without falling I get there with five minutes to spare. I tell the D.J. what to put on and smile looking around for Lissa noticing all the stares from both guys and girls alike I wink to a few. Lissa finds me and just stops right in her tracks mouth gapping open saying "Oh mi god Rose is that outfit even legal?"

I laugh and say, "That good huh at least I got what I was looking for."

She smiles and replies "What a pregnancy? That maybe what you will end up with at the end of the night not just a boyfriend but a baby daddy."

Laughing thinking god I wish I could go all the way with Dimitri tonight but I know it's a long shot but I hope he will like it and understand it was all for him nobody else. Suddenly my thought is interrupted by Adrian "Damn little dhampir you look amazing you and I should just skip the show and make our own movie back in my room."

I roll my eyes and say, "Yeah it will be of me murdering you for trying to touch me."

He backs up then and says, "Fine I really hope you go on first so I can leave and at least find someone who would take care of my needs while thinking of that amazing body. and that tattoo?" I look down at the two little Cherries on my lower stomach right under I normally wear my jeans but now it was showing very well because these were supper low wasted shorts.

"Tattoo what why didn't you tell me you had a tattoo and down there especially?" Lissa yells with hurt in her voice.

"Oh shit yeah I forgot I even had it," that's a lie I wore these shorts to make sure Dimitri had seen it. "I got it done in Detroit right after I left here I was drunk and it sounded like a great idea. What Liss you don't like it?" I ask

"Its not that I just would have liked to know before tonight you have been back for like two weeks and still didn't tell me. Its cute." She smiled but I could still tell she was a little hurt damn I hate hurting her.

"Rose Hathaway your up" I heard Alberta yell. I looked at Lissa like could we talk about this later and ran off to the stage.

I stood in the middle with a microphone seeing Alberta giving me very dirty looks as she seen what I was wearing I smiled and nodded waiting for the curtains to open.

As they did, I could see everyone's mouth had dropped and then I scanned to room for My Russian god I found him and smiled and looked right into his eyes as the music had started and I started to sing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry

_**You think I'm prettyWithout any make-up onYou think I'm funnyWhen I tell the punch line wrongI know you get meSo I let the walls come down, down**_

_**Before you met meI was alright, but thingsWere kinda heavyYou brought me to lifeNow every FebruaryYou'll be my Valentine, Valentine**_

_**Let's go all the way tonightNo regrets, just loveWe can dance until we dieYou and I, we'll be young forever**_

I started walking off stage and right to Dimitri with out taking my eyes off him I get to where he is seated and start giving him a little lap dance. I can see that look in his eyes just as I had before. I see him grip the chair so that he would not touch me inappropriately in front of everyone. I go on singing leaving him looking like he was gonna blow up I made sure he could see that tattoo as he tilted his head trying to see what the rest looked like I smile and wink. Singing

_**You make meFeel like I'm a living aTeenage dreamThe way you turn me onI can't sleepLet's run away And don't ever look backDon't ever look back**_

_**My heart stopsWhen you look at meJust one touchNow baby I believeThis is realSo take a chanceAnd don't ever look backDon't ever look back**_

I go on looking for some other lucky guy to rub up on just to throw everyone off so that they wouldn't derive a conclusion. I found Adrian sitting a few chairs ahead of Dimitri and walk up on him quick grin on face. He does not try to hold on to the chair but grab me and I slap his hand away with a playful smile, shake my head. He puts his hands down just as Dimitri did and I danced on him, all the while steeling glances over his shoulder at Dimitri looking kinda pissed off. I smile to myself and make sure I don't rub up on him as deeply as I did Dimitri. I move on to find someone else to make my next victim and I see Stan I know its gross but hey, I might as well do it all the way, if I have to. I walk up to him giving him a man eater smile and he just gets red almost purple and I start dancing on him singing.

_**You make meFeel like I'm a living aTeenage dreamThe way you turn me onI can't sleepLet's run away And don't ever look backDon't ever look back**_

_**My heart stopsWhen you look at meJust one touchNow baby I believeThis is realSo take a chanceAnd don't ever look backDon't ever look back**_

I move on almost grossed out in my mind as I started to feel Stan getting excited. YUCK! I keep in character. I find my next victim, which is Jesse. I know he will like this very much, but I also know that this will just fuel some of the other roomers going around about him being my baby father when in truth I have no child not with Jessie or anybody else. I started to dance up on him next and sing he was really enjoying himself and so was the rest of the crowd they were all singing along and dancing with there boyfriends or girlfriends. God I'm good.

_**We drove to Caliand got drunk on the beachgot a moteland built a fort out of sheetsI finally found youmy missing puzzle pieceI'm complete**_

_**Let's go all the way tonightNo regrets, just lovewe can dance until we dieyou and I, we'll be young forever**_

_**You make meFeel like I'm a living aTeenage dreamThe way you turn me onI can't sleepLet's run awayAnd don't ever look backDon't ever look back**_

I finally get back up to the stage to finish my song

_**My heart stopsWhen you look at meJust one touchNow baby I believeThis is realSo take a chanceAnd don't ever look backDon't ever look back**_

I look right at Dimitri when I sing the next few lines.

_**I'ma get your heart racingIn my skin-tight jeansBe your teenage dream tonightLet you put your hands on meIn my skin-tight jeansBe your teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, Tonight**_

'_**Cause you make meFeel like I'm a living aTeenage dreamThe way you turn me onI can't sleepLet's run away And don't ever look backDon't ever look back**_

Finishing up the song and everyone well students that is are out of there seats and clapping and laughing, one point for Rose I think to myself. As I scan the crowd one last time I see Dimitri has left I frown then look to the side of the stage and see Christian and Lissa dying laughing and the other side I see Alberta fuming so pissed she is red faced and shaking fists clenched.

I run to Lissa and Christian hopping that they liked it "So how'd I do? Ya think they liked it. I may get a boyfriend now" I ask Lissa she stops laughing saying "Yes I think they liked it and yes I think you may have a few boyfriends starting with Stan"

I crinkle my nose and reply, "EWE that was for effect and it was bad enough that he got all excited in the pants region." I shutter remembering the feeling of his swollen member on my leg. Lissa and Christian just laugh even harder I can't help but join in.

After all the acts were done Alberta called all of us to the stage and told us who the winners were this moroi girl named Jenni doing a fire dance in third place, Christian singing bad to the bone in second, and Lissa singing love story by Taylor swift. I was disqualified for being to suggestive so I was happy for both Lissa and Christian. I was still happy that my song and message got across even a little I was trying to be suggestive I wanted to show Dimitri how much I really was feeling for him not just lust but love. As I was hearing that, I looked around for him but he was still gone. Hmmm I wonder what happened. Well I guess ill find out tomorrow if he got the gist of it.


	7. Chapter 7 Oh DIMITRI

**I figured that that was a good place to leave the last chapter as it was getting long. I really want to thank all my readers for there support. I also would like to ask everyone to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, please seriously it helps me go on with my story. I hoped you liked my last chapter I was listening to that song and thought that, that song fit Rose perfectly. I'm sorry for not having a dpov last chapter as I will try to fit it in this one. Oh and I have my first lemon in this chapter tell me what you think.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Chapter 7: OH DIMITRI**_

I go back to my room start getting undressed, when I hear a knock at my door, I go to answer it in my bra and panty set knowing its just Lissa, I open it and it is Dimitri, I stare gapping at him. He looks me over and this time its passion that is in his eyes I then notice that I'm still in my underwear I quickly cover myself. He barges in the door; I finally break out of my shock and say,

"Hey Comrade what's up, why are you here?"

"I had to see you and speak to you after that stunt you pulled tonight." He replied with a little anger in his voice.

"Oh didn't you like it, I meant it all for you to know that I really do care for you." I say a little taken back from his reply.

"I did Roza I really did, but we can not do this. We will never happen!" He spit at me.

"Why not I know you care, I know I turn you on, and I can see it in your eyes as you look at me. You want me" I yell back.

With that he comes up to me and pulls me close and starts to kiss me. I lose my breath as he was so abrupt with it. I pull away and see hurt in his eyes as if I'm turning him down after all that. I chuckle a little and tell him, I need to breathe there comrade."

He shuts me up by pulling me in now wrapping his arms around my waste tightly. I let out a quick and quite moan, as he slips his tongue across my bottom lip as if asking for permission to enter. My mouth opened and let him in tangling my own tongue with his. He lets out guttural growl then presses so close it almost hurts from the pressure on our bodies. My skin is so on fire now I want him so badly I start to pull back just enough to start unbuttoning his shirt so I can feel contact with his skin. I fumble a little earning myself a little laugh from Dimitri. I stop kissing him lifting my eyebrow at him stating, "What I'm all new to this and I've never been this worked up before I've never felt this for anyone, and you sit there and laugh." he interrupts me by smashing his lips on mine again.

Now I get so excited that I just rip off the buttons and pull his shirt off of his beautiful body. I pull away and look at his chest, arms, and stomach just gasping he is so amazing. I start to kiss his chest as he moans, "Oh Roza I have been waiting for this for so long it seems like."

I'm pulled up with a flash and thrown on the bed with his body crashing onto my own with so much speed but still aware that he might hurt me he is hovering a little over me. I pull him closer into a kiss, He starts down my neck kissing and sucking my flesh not caring the bruises he may leave in the morning. I just say, "God Dimitri please take me I'm so wet for you." With that he pulls my bra off with one swift move now sucking on my breast and massaging the other switching back and forth slowly teasing me. I can't help but moan, "please Dimitri make me yours and take me I want to feel you inside me so badly."God I can feel my clit pulsing now and I am almost soaked through my thong.

He pulls his own pants off now only in his boxers I can see his huge raging erection that seems to call to me as I reach my hands down the front of his boxers. He stops and still as if he were a dear caught in headlights "Please Roza be careful I don't want to scare you off I promise I will not hurt you." he explained.

I didn't understand until I reached for his cock and felt just how big it truly was I am shocked I didn't even know they could be this big I'm sure I could use both hands twice and still not cover the whole thing.

He moans "GOD ROZA I WANT TO BE INSIDE YOU NOW!"

With that said he rips my thong off and edges up so that the head of his raging cock at the opening of really wet pussy. He looks into my eyes again for permission. I just bite my lip and nod then all of a sudden I feel every feeling known to man. Pain, pleasure, want, ache and god whatever else there is to feel.

I gasp and kiss his lips he moans, "God Roza your pussy is so tight you feel just like a virgin."

I whisper to him between thrusts and moans, "I am a virgin Dimitri you are my one and only."

I smile and with that he starts to speed up pushing and pulling his cock out with great speeds while his thumb finds my cute little button of a clit and he starts doing circles.

I have never felt something feel this good I yell "Oh Fuck Dimitri ahhhhhhh!"

The inside of my vagina starts to clamp down on his huge cock and I explode moments later he is right there with me almost as I am milking the cum out of him. He yells, "OH ROZA HATHAWAY I LOVE YOU!" After that he lays one soft and gentle kiss square on my lips and I reply "I love you too Dimitri Belikov" and kiss him back.

He rolls off of me and we lay there naked in my bed until I fall asleep, as I knew he couldn't stay as if he were to get caught he would loose his job and I would lose the love of my life.

I awake to my alarm going off I reach over to where my lover and mentor had been the night before. To find nothing but a piece of paper that read,

_My dearest Roza,_

_I am so sorry I had to leave you after the most wonderful night I hope you forgive me._

_I love you and will see you in my dreams._

_I hope you sleep well because when you awake we will meet again in practice._

_With great love and devotion,_

_Comrade. _

With that I smiled put the letter in my underwear drawer and jumped into the shower getting ready to see my Russian god again so soon.

_**I know way, way too short but it is my first and I didn't want to ruin it by putting in too much. I hope you liked the lemon, Please I'm gonna have to ask again REVIEW. I need to know if I am on the right track with the story I would love to hear what you truly think I know I can take it lolz. Well until another day.**_

_**Ttfn**_

_**~SGBLAIR~**_


	8. Chapter 8 The talk

Thank you for the reviews, just wished I could get a little more I know that the lemon wasn't any good that is just not my style of writing. I may or may not put more into this story we will have to see. I would love to hear from the rest of you out there reading well without further ado here you go.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Chapter 8: The Talk

**I got up this morning not being able to take the smile from my face. I am so happy I just made love to the only man I ever loved and he told me he loves me also. I rush along trying to get ready as soon and quick as I possibly can. I see I still have ten minutes so I just leave excited to see him. I run quickly across the quad to get to the gym I see it's unlocked and the lights are on. Yes he's in there just waiting for me I think to myself. I walk in to find him just coming out of the changing rooms pulling down his shirt. I grin from ear to ear as I see him. He finally sees I have come in he gives me a quick smile, but looks down quickly. He is now frowning a little. Great that means we gotta talk about it. I think to myself one more time. Now I have nothing but a sad frown on my face.**

"**Awe Comrade please don't tell me we have to talk about last night already I was so happy." I said breaking the silence.**

"**Yes Rose I'm afraid we do." he reply with a grim look on his face.**

**Rose he called me Rose not Roza this can be good I thought to myself.**

"**Ok shoot I want to hurry up the heartbreak though I don't wanna beat around the bush." I said to him hopping he really wouldn't say what I think he is.**

"**Rose last night was a mistake it can never happen again, I love you and I shouldn't so I Cant." he finally said**

"**What mistake? How can you tell me it was a mistake and in the same sentence say that you love me?" I ask sounding broken already.**

"**I don't know what I was thinking if some one were to find out, you would be expelled and I would lose my job and my charge." He replied sounding a little broken but nothing compared to what I was feeling.**

"**Fine I will go on pretend it didn't ever happen I will come to practice everyday and just pretend that I don't love you is that what you want?" I yelled noticing I was shedding tears while doing so.**

"**Roza…." he whispers but I cut him off saying,**

"**Don't call me that ever again do you hear me?" I demand as a few more tears fell.**

"**Do you understand Guardian Belikov?" I say with a loud anger in my voice.**

"**Yes I do Rose. But" He replies once again with a hurt look in his eyes.**

"**Please don't" I cut him off once more walking to the door so he can see me sobbing now. I run back to my room. Just as I get there I see Lissa.**

"**Rose what's wrong?" Lissa asks with nothing but worry in her voice.**

"**Nothing just had a nightmare and it was really bad." I answer trying to wipe the tears away as I do.**

"**Oh do you wanna talk about it?" she lightens up a little.**

"**No I just wanna go get a shower." I say trying to bring a smile to my face and not succeeding.**

"**Ok ill meet you in the caf in about fifteen minutes then?" she knew not to press it I would tell her when I was ready.**

**I nod "yeah sure fifteen minutes."**

**I go into my room flop down on my bed trying not to think about what happened about what happened in it only the night before. How could everything have changed so much in such little time? Then I turned my head to try and not cry I see something black in the corner I walk over and see it's HIS shirt I grab it and smell it and it still smells like his body. I get angry and go to my underwear drawer and grab the letter he left me. I pick both up and toss them in the trash and go into to bathroom and jump in the shower.**

**I get dressed and throw my hair up in a messy bun and head for the cafeteria.**

**I see Lissa, Christian, Eve, Mason, and Adrian all sitting and talking. I smile and think to myself well at least some things stay the same. I go get some food and mosey my way over to the table. Lissa stops talking to Eve and looks up to me and says, "Hey since it was your first week back and its Sunday, Adrian wants to have a little get together tonight in his room he brought some Potato vodka back from Russia so it should be fun like old times. Are you in?"**

**I smile at the thought of having a little fun and getting my mind off everything that's going on. "Yeah I'm totally in I could use a break from life." I answer**

"**Good cause we way missed you." she smiles and claps her hands together.**

**Later that night I get a text from Lissa **_**"meet us after lunch in Adrian's room"**_

**I reply back "**_**Ok great should I bring anything?"**_

"_**Ha ha no just yourself"**_** she replied **

**With that I snap my phone shut and decide to take a nap before I lunch feeling the weight of what happened last night and today exhausting me, my eyelids flutter shut. I wake up to my phone going off I look and its Lissa again.**

"_**Where are you? We didn't even see you at lunch." **_**her text read**

"_**Shit**__**sorry fell asleep will be there in a few minutes." **_**I reply**

**Running into the bathroom checking myself in the mirror, throwing some make up on and fixing my hair. Than running out the door across the quad to the moroi dorms and getting to Adrian's door within three minutes I just walk in not bothering to knock.**

**I see Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eve, Mason, and Dimitri. I take a double take when I see him. He sees me as well and gives me a small smile and nod. I look at Lissa and say "What the hell is Belikov doing here?" **

**She rushes over to me and says "he was all sad and has the night off and I thought that since he was gonna be around for along time he might as well meet and get used to every one."**

**I look back at her with wonder in my eyes thinking what does he have to so sad about he dumped me. "What the fuck ever I didn't know that we were inviting Guardians if I did I would have invited Jason he's hott." I reply rolling my eyes. Out of the corner of my eyes I see him straighten up and get angry.**

**I smile and than say "Fine if he's here he's gotta participate in the fest ivies and I plan playing I've never and truth or dare."**

"**He will wont you guardian Belikov?" Lissa asks making sure her eyes are pleading.**

"**Sure if you guys wouldn't mind a Guardian playing." he answers her with a small smile.**

"**Oh this should be fun we get the dirt on Belikov tonight." interrupts Adrian.**

**With that I go over to him and Grab a bottle of the potato vodka a glass and a big thing of juice.**

"**This one is mine you guys get the rest." I tell them.**

**I know its short but I have plenty of Ideas of questions for the games for the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. OH AND PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW.**

**SGB**


	9. Chapter 9 I've never

**Thanks again guys ever so much for reading and reviewing. Yes Potato vodka does exist and yes it's very strong it would knock you on your ass if you're not used to it. I hope you all liked the last chapter.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**_

**Chapter 9: I've Never**

I opened the bottle of vodka and take a whiff it smells strong which thank god for that cause I'm gonna need it tonight.

"So lets all get seated and play I've never" Lissa starts.

Everyone than came over to where I was sitting in a circle starting with me, Lissa, Christian, Eve, Mason, Adrian, then Dimitri. God why did I have to sit next to him the smell of his aftershave is killing me. With that I take a big hard drink as I feel everyone look at me like I'm crazy. I set the bottle down and say "What had a hard day?"

I can see Dimitri look at me out of the corner of his eye. "Oh and no I don't want to talk about it at all now lets get started who's going first?" I said looking around the circle

Lissa grabs a huge bag of skittles and starts to divide them in groups of ten as she does she explains the game. "Ok first things first I will give everyone ten skittles and when some one says I've never blah the people who have done this will take and eat a skittle ok." She looks around the room before she continues, "Now the one left at the end will pick someone out of the group to do a dare that they must do, but it can't be anything to get us kicked out or fired in Guardian Belikov's case."

Dimitri interrupts her by telling her, "Please call me Dimitri."

With a smile she nods and says, "Ok Dimitri then. Got it?" she continues "Oh and by the way what happens in this room stays in this room its like Vegas mmkay."

"Got it, now who's going first?"

"I will" Christian says with a smile. "I've never kissed a guy." he starts

All of us girls groan and Lissa, Eve, and I all eat one.

"I've never kissed a girl." Eve says now that it's her turn.

Again groans from the crowd as Christian, Mason, Adrian, Dimitri, Lissa, and I all eat one. All the guys look at us with big grins on there faces looking at me and Lissa.

I smile and say "What it was truth or dare in middle school Lissa and I had to kiss, God grow up it's the two thousands." Lissa just giggles and says "Next."

Next Mason goes Saying "I've never went down on a girl." I look at Lissa and wink

She and I both pick one up and get ready to pop it in our mouths and the guys' mouths drop including Dimitri's. I laugh and say "Not!….. God you guys are pervs."

Lissa and I laugh shaking our heads.

Next is Adrian's' turn and he smiles and says "I've never gave a guy head."

Lissa, Eve and myself all grab one and eat it. Dimitri freezes next to me. I smile and start sucking on it like it was some guys' penis. They all laugh, Adrian groans, "Ok little dhampir if you keep that up we may have to stop the game and I may need you to stay while the rest leave." Dimitri gets this angry look on his face I smile my man eater smile and whisper to Adrian "Yeah in your wet dreams."

"Okay lets go Dimitri your turn." Mason interrupts.

He looks around the circle and starts to think "Got it, I've never gave my teacher a lap dance." he states with a smile looking at me.

I groan so he's gonna play that way huh I got it. Just then I see me and Adrian put one in our mouths we all start to laugh and he says "What I had a hot English teacher."

"Hey at least yours was hot and didn't get all excited on your leg." I shiver at the remembrance. They all laugh some more.

"Ok my turn; I've never fucked my student." I say with a knowing smile. Dimitri just looks at me with anger in his eyes and everyone else looks at me with wonder and I can't believe you just said that looks. I shrug and look over at Dimitri as he eats one while looking down embarrassed. Now the score is Lissa has 7 left, Christian 8, Eve 8, Mason 9, Adrian 7, Dimitri 7 and I only 6 left. I look around and say hey you guys are ganging up on me it seems. They laugh and Adrian states "Na you're just easy."

"Hey I take offense to that I haven't slept with you so not that easy." I say acting out raged. Next is Lissa's turn and she says "I've never shaved my head." Me, Adrian, Dimitri, Mason, and Christian all eat one.

"What again I was dared." I say to the surprised people.

Next was Christians turn and he thinks then lights up saying "I've never taken a combat class."

I look at him replying "It's because you're gay. Isn't it."

I hear everyone laugh except him as his face gets bright red. But Mason, Eve, Dimitri and I all eat one.

Eve looks around at everyone and smiles saying "I've never had sex." we all moan as everyone but her eats one.

Lissa looks at me wide eyed and says "What Rose you have you never told me." I look back at her shrug and say "Sorry I forgot plus it wasn't that good, it was horrible actually and I don't want to talk about now or ever."

I see Dimiti look at me once again pissed off red faced and a growl came out.

"Something you would like to add there Dimitri?" Asks Adrian smiling as he heard his growl.

"What huh no I'm sorry sometimes I do that. Ask Rose." he answers back

"Yeah he does but only when there's someone grinding on him usually." I reply with a big shit eating grin adding "anyway let's get this road on the show"

Mason starts again "Okay awkward I've never specialized in any sort of magic." all the moroi ate one then.

Adrian looks around again saying "I've never had a three some with two girls." I look up at lissa real quick knowing that once she gave in to her ex and did it for him just once before breaking up. Lissa ate one quick hoping no one would notice, but everyone did Christian looks at her hurt and shocked she got all red faced "What it was a long time before you and I was really drunk Rose tell them."

Then they all look at me with confused faces "Wait no I wasn't there I was at the party though and she did tell me after the fact." I replied in my defense.

Next was Dimitri's turn "I've never kissed my teacher." he stated.

"Wow really." I said to him with daggers coming from my eyes. Only he was grinning.

I rolled my eyes and ate one and looked around stating "Again not talking about it."

Lissa gave me the eye and then mouthed later I pretended like I didn't see it.

It went around a few more times with me being out first, then Adrian, Lissa, Christian, Then Dimitri. Leaving Mason and Eve. When Mason went in for the kill saying with a smile, "I've never been felt up." with that Eve ate her last Skittle. I was already buzzed since I had taken the bottle and just started drinking out of it without the juice.

I say, "Finally I thought it was gonna go on longer since you guys have the most boring sex lives ever." everyone laughed and Eve blushed. "Okay Mase what's the dare and who's it for?" knowing more than likely it was gonna be for me I prepared myself. He sits in silence before saying "hmmm I think it will be for you since that's only fair since you were the first one out, and I dare you to go to everyone in this room and kiss them all." He then looked around and nodded like he was thinking well done. I got up and shrugged and went to Lissa and gave her a quick peck. He stops me and say "nope gotta have either open mouth or tongue."

I look at him with a murderous look and say "What that's not okay what the fuck ever I'm buzzed anyway."

I grab Lissa again and give her a slow tongue kiss, move to Christian giving him an open mouthed kiss and then do the same to Eve and himself. I knew he wanted more but wasn't going to give it. I went to do the same to Adrian but he grabbed me and stuck his tongue in my mouth before I could stop him. I pulled away grossing out saying "Yuck Adrian I can still taste your cigarettes." I wipe my mouth and he grins. I go to who's next and stop looking into Dimitri's eyes they held longing and lust at the same time. I go to sit back down and Mason said "Nope again, Dimitri gets one to. He played fair and square."

I look back at Mason now telling him "but that would both get me kicked out and him fired and that's against the rules."

Lissa chimes in and says "I also said what happens here stays here do it Rose don't be a soar loser." I look at him again and he just gives me a little smile and nod and I get up and go to kiss him and I can feel his breathing accelerating a little along with my own. I go closer and just barely touch his lips with my own and his lips are waiting very patiently. I push my lips to his and we both let out a little moan and I press harder ending up sitting in his lap. His tongue once again slips across my bottom lip asking for permission. I open my mouth and let his tongue tangle with my own as we deepen the kiss. He puts his arms around my waste and I throw my hands around his neck making sure I can run my hands through his soft long brown hair. Just then I hear someone clearing there thought I smile against his lips and he does the same and I open my eyes and climb off of him looking at all the shocked faces. "What you dared me." I answer everyone looks at one another and I just laugh so much for being secret lovers well were lovers whatever.

**Sorry will have to wait for truth or dare until tomorrow lol. I hope you all liked it let me know what ya think until next time.**

**SGB**


	10. Chapter 10 Truth or Dare

**Thank you all for reading the last few chapters I know they were a little short but I hope you liked them anyway. I love that I am getting more Reviews thanks so much for those. I have a few surprises coming up and I hope you like them they may be in this Chapter or the ones that are yet to come well I hope you enjoy and as always please Review. Let me know what you really think.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

**Chapter 10: Truth or Dare**

Wow after that round of I've never I needed a drink. I take a swig and see that I've drank damn near half the bottle. Tomorrow I have a feeling I'm gonna be regretting this, but as for tonight this is the only I can handle being this close to him. Lissa snaps me out of my thoughts by saying, "Ok that was a little weird so now we play truth or dare right who what's to start that?"

I look at her and shake my head so Adrian smiles and says "Oh Rose don't be such a soar sport."

"Ok so Dimitri truth or dare?" Christian says

"Um Truth I guess" Dimitri replies.

"Great ok so when was the last time you had sex?" He asks with a huge grin on his face.

Dimitri looks almost like he had to think about it I wonder if he is gonna lie. We are looking at him me with pleading eyes and the rest with intrigue in theirs.

"Um I guess it was like three years ago almost…" he answers.

"Pffft liar" I say under my breath and give him a look that said that I knew he was lying.

"It has been three years since I've had sex but I made love just last night." He finishes looking back at with almost love in his eyes but quickly removes it and replaces it with the face of indifference.

I smile to myself but then wiped it off thinking yeah if he loved me then he would give us a chance. With that thought I take another swig. He gives me the, I think that you've had enough look and I just smile and offer him a drink he just sighs and shakes his head.

"Ok so Dimitri it's your turn to ask someone" Lissa stated

"Ok um Adrian truth or dare?" He asks looking at Adrian

"Dare!" Adrian says with wild eyes

"Ok I dare you to kiss Christian on the lips." he blurted out trying not to laugh.

Adrian and Christian looked at each other with wide eyes and we all started laughing and chanting "DO IT, DO IT, DO IT."

Adrian finally broke down "Ok fine but don't get any ideas fire boy."

"Oh please" Christian retorted they moved in for the kiss both their eyes shut so tight that I swear they were both gonna cry.

Their lips met and they pulled away both making yuck noises and rubbing there lips to get off any unwanted bacteria. Christian turned to Lissa who couldn't stop laughing but still saying "poor babe ill make it up to you later."

Adrian on the other hand took the potato vodka bottle out of my hands and rinsed his mouth out before swallowing.

"Hey that's mine" I say with a frown on my face and grabbing it back.

"Ok so that's done and forgotten" Adrian says with a gleam in his eye, "My turn"

"Rose Truth or dare?" he says looking at me.

"Dare and you don't scare me Ivashkov." I say with a man eater smile.

"Ah just what I wanted to hear, So we have you seen you do it before but I would like to see a better show so, I dare you to give one of us a lap dance but you have to sing the words and make it believable."

I just shrug my shoulders and say "Ok but pick a good song."

"I wasn't finished you also have to do a strip tease until you get down to your under clothes."

Ok that was a little bit more but I looked at him with my man eater smile once again stating, "What if I'm not wearing any panties?"

"Oh I can only dream little dhampir." he replies with a dreamy face.

I shake my head "In your dreams Adrian."

So Eve gets up and goes over to the stereo looking for a good song. "Ok got the song, who will it be Rose?" I get up look around the circle and finally my eyes meet Dimitri's I see his body tighten and jealously flash through his eyes.

I go and grab a chair and drag it to the center of the circle, point at Dimitri saying "Ok Belikov get up here but all remember its like Vegas in here." He looks at me shocked but gets up and sits in the chair.

"Ok I'm ready are you Dimitri?" I ask him he nods his head quickly. I can tell he is already excited. I smile at the sight. Everyone else backs up not taking there eyes off us shock and confusion all shooting through their eyes. I point at Eve and she starts the music and I knew the song right off the bat I started laughing telling her. "Good choice."

She smiles back saying "Thanks."

Dimitri is looking me up and down now and resting on my eyes with lust already seeping from them.

I walk over to him never taking my eyes off his and start straddling him and already grinding my center into his crotch, and start singing.

_**My minds telling me no but my body my body's telling me yeah baby I dont want to hurt nobody but there is something that i must confess to you**_

I get next to his ear whispering in his the next lyrics while grinding him even harder and start to unbuttoning my shirt slowly._**(Chorus)I dont see nothing wrong (Wrong) With a little bump and grind with a little bump and grind I dont see nothing wrong (wrong ba ba baby Hey)I dont see nothing wrong (wrong) I dont see nothing wrong with a little bump and grindwith a little bump and grind i dont see nothing wrong (wrong)**_

_**(lookie here) See i know just what you want and i know just what you need Boy so baby bring your body to me(bring your body here) I'm not fooling around with you baby my love is true with you with you is where i want to be i want to be Boy you need someone someone like me to satisfy your every need.**_

Losing my top shirt and wrap it around his neck. I bring his face to mine while singing with my lips just brushing against his. I smile cause he lets out a little moan and I can feel him getting even more excited as he puts his hands around my waste. I pull away a little and turn around and start to lift off my lower shirt while grinding my ass into his growing erection.__I throw my undershirt at Adrian and he just gets hit in the face as he and the rest of them are looking at me with wide eyes and mouths wide open. I laugh a little at the sight, but go on singing and grinding on Dimitri with his hands still resting on my hips.

_**(Chorus)I dont see nothing wrong (Wrong)i dont see nothing wrong With a little bump and grind with a little bump and grind I dont see nothing wrong (wrong baby baby)I dont see i dont see nothing wrong (wrong) I dont see with a little bump and grind nothing wrong with a little i dont see nothing wrong bump and grind baby heyYou say shes not treating you right baby spend the night (i'll) i'll love you like you need to be loved boy want you try some of me no need to look no more because i opened up my doors you'll never you'll never want (baby) another love you'll never find another me You see i need someone someone like me to make love to you baby constantly.**_

Now turning around again and throwing my head back from the heat that is coming from Dimitri is now almost overwhelming. I can feel that he wants me and it just turns me on even more. I go to whisper in his ear and his lips brush against my neck and I let out a moan this time. Forgetting that anyone else is in the room I start to reach for my shorts to unbutton them and he stops me and grabs my hands and wrap them around his neck. Then he reaches the edge of my shorts and I grind harder and let out another moan from the feel of his hands on my bare stomach. He then slowly unbuttons them never taking his eyes off my face. I hold my breath now just waiting as he starts to unzip and pull them down. In the back ground I hear the song still playing. As I'm still am moving my body to the beat.

_**(Chorus)I dont see nothing wrong (Wrong) With a little bump and grind with a little bump and grind I dont see nothing wrong (wrong)I dont see nothing wrong (wrong) Nothing wrong with a little bump and grindwith a little bump and grind i dont see nothing wrong (wrong) baby baby alright i dont see nothing wrong (wrong) i dont see nothing wrongwith a little bump and grind i dont see nothing wrong i dont seei dont see nothing wrong i dont see nothing wrong(wrong) with a little bump and grind i dont see noting wrong (wrong) nothing wrong nothing wrong nothing wrong i dont see nothing wrong baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby with a little bump and grind**_

He gets my shorts all the way down and off so it's just me in my black bra and matching lacey booty shorts. He then grabs me and pulls me all the way on to his lap and my legs wrap around his waste still grinding him to the slow beat of he music. He then let's out a loud moan and smashes my lips to his own. Leading to the most passion filled kiss I think there has ever been. We can't seem to keep our hands off one another as I deepen the kiss and grab a hold of his silky black hair tangling my fingers in it. We suddenly hear gasps and a low clearing of the throat. We stop shock showing in both our eyes and I jump up from him immediately. Looking around at the shocked faces and stopping at lissa's very hurt and angry face. I just stand there staring then looking back to Dimitri with his worried face brow frowned trying to get a grip on what just happened in front of everyone and how we would explain it.

"Rose why didn't you tell me you guys were together?" Lissa finally broke the silence.

"Because we are not together." I said with so much anger, hurt and sadness in my voice.

"What yes you are we can all tell." She fought back herself with anger and hurt of her own.

"No we are not." I said strong now. "He and I are not together we let our selves get to far I'm just drunk. Isn't that right Comrade." I add looking at him.

Everyone looks away from me now and back to him. He looks at me with wonder in his eyes but then gets it.

"No Roza you are drunk but that's not why it went too far. I let it and I'm sorry to everyone in here I have got to leave." He answered and ran out before anyone could blink.

I go and grab my cloths and start picking them up. "I've got to go to guys. Lissa I'm sorry ill talk to you in the morning ok please don't hate me." I say with tears in my eyes she can see them and gives me a sad smile and lets me walk out the door. With that the game night was finished and I had my heart broken for the second time in one day. God what has gotten into me I'm like a female bitch in heat? I thought to myself shaking my head I put my shorts and under shirt back on. Running back to my room not wanting to stop and see or talk to anyone on the way.

I get into the novice dorm and start to walk up the stairs and going straight to my room knowing I've been crying since I started running. I stop outside my door to notice its open a crack. I push on it peering inside I say "hello who the hells in here." I go to turn on the light and some one stops me by putting their one hand on mine and the other over my mouth. Then started whispering into my ear as I stiffen.

**I know cliff hanger right sorry but wanted to leave a little mystery for my next chapter which I will get to I promise soon. I want to thank everyone one of you for reading it means so much. But I ask please review so I know if you all are enjoying what I have written thus far. Well until next time.**

**SGB**


	11. Chapter 11 Holiday

**Sorry for taking so long I have a job and it takes up a lot of my time along with my husband. Thank you all for reading my last chapter but had no reviews I guess it wasn't as great on paper as it was in my head. Well anyway I hope you all enjoy this one.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

**Chapter: 11**

_I go to turn on the light and some one stops me by putting their one hand on mine and the other over my mouth. Then started whispering into my ear as I stiffen._

"Rose don't turn on the light and ruin it" Some man said.

I quickly threw up my defenses and elbowed him right in the gut. I heard him moan and fall to the floor. I rush over to the light and flip around in time to see Jesse get off his knees and look at me with a frown on his face.

"God Rose what did ya do that for I was just trying to add to the surprise." Jesse groaned

"Damn it Jesse what are you doing in here after lights out?" I yell back at him.

"I was trying to surprise you so I waited in the dark for you a little while I got bored and started to look around." He replied.

"You asshole you aren't supposed to go through my stuff." I looked at him with daggers now.

"Yeah I'm sorry but I saw that black shirt in the trash and wanted to see what it was." He said trying to defend himself.

"Whose Comrade anyway and why do you have his clothes I thought you would still be a virgin and wait for me until you got back and after that show you put on last night I was sure of it." He stated sounding a little hurt and angry.

"He's not any of your damn business." I say to him livid now.

"Well I hope he was at least a good lay." he replied with a smirk.

"Fuck you like I said it's not your business. Now get the fuck out before I throw you out." I yell back at him now almost loosing all control.

"Ok fine but I'm not leaving with out a little kiss." he told me with nothing but a bigger smile.

"Jesse just goes please. I had a long day and night." I said almost begging now.

He shook his head and headed to my bed saying "No not until I get a little kiss." He sat down and crossed his arms.

"Fine a little peck and your out." I told him giving in.

"Ok come here beautiful." he said pulling me over to him. I went in for the peck and he pulled me closer shoving his tongue in my mouth. I tried to pull away and when I did he threw me on my bed and had my arm pinned above my head. Not giving up He started to pull up my shirt as I started to struggle.

Then all I hear is the door flying open and he quickly stops and gets off of me I look over to see who it was and of course with my luck it was Dimitri with a horrified look in his eyes for a split second and then nothing.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing no boys in the girls rooms get out Zelkos?" Dimitri said with his scary guardian voice.

"Sorry man I was just leaving." Jesse said a little shaken. He jumped off my bed and then looks back at me with a cocky smile and says "Was it as good for you as it was for me Rose?"

I looked at him like he was unbelievable. I then shook my head and looked at Dimitri he looked so hurt.

"It's so not what you think I swear Dimitri." I said jumping up from where I sat on my bed.

"Good night Guardian Belikov." Jesse said running out the door.

Dimitri never took his eyes off me until now, he surveyed the room. He walked over to the trash can and picked out his shirt and letter. Than looking back at me with so many emotions going through his eyes.

I looked back at him with wide eyes pleading for him to believe me.

"I swear he attacked me and jumped on me he said he wouldn't leave with out a kiss." I said.

"So you go around kissing all the guys when you say you love someone the night before huh?" He replied back with a broken voice no longer strong.

"No I swear I told you what happened he snuck in my room waited and when I got here I told him to leave and he said no not with out a kiss. Than I went to give him a quick peck just to make him go and he attacked me." I stumbled on all my word as they came out.

"I thought we meant something Rose not just one of your flings." He said to almost like a little boy.

"We do, you mean more than anything to me I LOVE Y…."

He cut me off saying "No don't say that I can see you don't mean it now Good bye Rose." He turned around throwing the note and shirt back on my floor and leaving the room.

A few weeks went by and Dimitri still wouldn't talk about what happened the night we spent together also not the night he caught me with Jesse. We had no more stolen kisses nor did we make love again. I was so pissed that he believed Jesse over me. I mean he said he loved me, why wouldn't he trust me. I was so racked with guilt, anger, and sadness. That I almost completely forgot about my birthday and the holiday were both coming up. Lissa I knew was planning something very big but I couldn't figure out what, that was until the last day of school before the holiday. She come running up to me so excited I could feel it through the bond as well as see it written all across her face.

"Rose there you are I have been looking for you all day?" Lissa said almost wheezing. She couldn't run very far or fast for long periods of time.

"I just seen you at lunch" I exclaimed with an amused look on my face.

"Oh yeah I forgot" She said with a little giggle and a little blush showing on her face.

"What's up Liss?" I asked her.

"Well…. You know how your birthday and the holiday week are falling on the same time this year right?" she asked with even more excitement.

"Of course I knew that so what?" I asked her knowing she was hiding something.

"Well I've made it so some of us can go to Vegas to celebrate a little." She finally said.

"You what, that's so awesome." I exclaimed hugging her both of us jumping up and down.

"Well I know you needed a break and its one of your big birthdays so I made arrangements at the witching hour for all of us." she finished

"All of us whos all going?" I asked a little intrigued.

"Um you, me, Christian, Adrian, Eve, and Mason." she said.

"Wow really who are the guardians that are going?" I asked trying to be nonchalant.

"Um Alberta, Dimitri, Stan, and a new guy his name is James I think." She said trying to remember while counting them out on her fingers.

"Awesome when do we leave?" I ask not letting it show that I was excited the Dimitri and I could possibly speak off school grounds so it wouldn't be so weird.

"We leave in the morning at six a.m. human time, so you don't have much time to pack everyone else knew so they are all ready to go."

"What six am that's only in a few hours and I haven't even slept yet." I looked at her shocked thinking what I could bring with me that might help the friction between Dimitri and I get better.

"Yeah so you go back and get to sleep early I will make sure you are ready to go when me get everything ready." she said getting even happier just seeing how excited I was.

"Ok thank you so much Liss, I love you, you are the best sister/ best friend ever." I said to her hugging her so tight she could hardly breathe.

I went straight to my room looking for the best stuff I had to seduce Dimitri and maybe get little "Gift" from Dimitri.

After about an hour of packing I decided to try and get some sleep. I was dreaming some great dreams of Dimitri and me getting back together and just about to make love, when I heard a bang on my door. I was a little upset and told who ever it was to go away. But the banging continued and I could feel through the bond it was Lissa so I jumped up let her in with out saying good morning I ran straight to the bath room to get a quick shower. When I was done lissa was sitting there waiting but my bags were gone I quickly got dressed in some short skirt I had and never dared to wear until now and a black tank top that showed my midriff and my tattoos all at once. As soon as I finished we went down to the cafeteria and I grabbed a quick doughnut and we were on our way to meet up with everyone. They were all there waiting at the cars we were taking.

"Ah there you are I didn't think you were gonna show up Rose." Christian said giving me his evil grin.

"Of course I would Spitfire I was just hopping you wouldn't have" Giving him a grin right back.

"Ok is everyone here lets get on the plane." Alberta said to make sure that we didn't get any further into an argument.

I stuck my tongue out to Christian and he gave me the finger in return.

We all got on everyone talking to one another, everyone except Dimitri that was he was sitting on his own reading one of his many books. So I decided to go over and bug the piss out of him.

"Hey Comrade whatcha reading?" I ask him with my killer smile on.

He looks up from his book looks me over and rolls his eyes and gives me a quick smirk.

"You know very well what I'm reading Roza." he says back to me.

The way he says my name in Russian sending my head in a spin it seems like it's been so long since he's used it.

"Wow Roza huh, you must be in a good mood." I say smiling at him.

"What it is your name." he replies dryly.

"Ugh why cant we talk about what happened?" I asking him in a whisper hopping no one could hear me.

He looks at me again and starts to set down his book.

"What is there to talk about you did what anyone your age should have done. You made out with a boy your own age." he said trying to keep control of his voice.

"But that's just it I didn't, I couldn't not while I'm in love with someone else." told him pleading that he would believe me.

"Oh Roza you can't love me it's not right, we cant do this." He said touching my hand with his sending shockwaves through my body.

I look up into his eyes with tears in my own threatening to spill out. I whisper "I know but I can't help who I love."

"Rose you should go back to your seat now." he said with his guardian mask back on.

"Fine!" I yelled and everyone looked at us and I stormed off. To take my seat again.

Lissa sending worry through the bond asking "_What's wrong" _I look up and just shake my head. She drops it as soon as Christian says something in her ear.

Adrian comes over to sit next to me. "What's up little dhampir?" he asks

"Nothing Adrian just leave me alone." I tell him with as much venom as I can.

"Fine but its not gonna go away just sitting here like a lump." he replies holding his hands up as if to surrender.

"What do you know" I tell him.

"I know you're in love with Belikov and he loves you but for some reason I'm guessing the age thing you guys aren't together." he says as he gets up to leave.

I look at him with wonder and ask "how did you know that?"

He laughs and taps his head and says, "It's in your aura when you're around each other and I could tell from how things got at the truth or dare game a few weeks ago."

Wow I thought we keep it to ourselves very well. I thought to myself.

"We can be together for many different reasons but the age this is one of them very low on the list but it is still there." I told him

"Well take a break and have fun it is your birthday tomorrow and we will be in Vegas and what happens there stays there." he told me.

I give him a small smile and nod I will try and have a good time even if it kills me.

We finally arrive and we are all so happy to have touched ground stretching and going to get our bags. I see Dimitri looking at me while Adrian is walking next to me droning on about something I didn't care about. I could see he still cares for me he is a little jealous. I smile at the thought. We got our bags and into the cars that Lissa had hired for us to use during the week and make our way back to the hotel to check in.

When we all checked into the hotel, then we each go to our rooms. Lissa, Eve, Alberta and I all shared a room but when I say room I mean more like suite it had a common room, a kitchen, and four separate bed rooms not attached but the best part was it had two bath rooms.

The boys had a similar room except Dimtiri and Adrian shared a suite to them selves it only had two bedrooms though. A guardian had to share a suite with a moroi to make sure they were safe even here at the witching hour.

So everyone decided we should eat dinner since we missed lunch and walk the strip a little tonight then go back to our assigned rooms and sleep. I was ok with that since I was so hungry I could eat a cow and I had woke up extra early today. We go to about a quarter of the strip done and the moroi started to get tired of walking we all went back to the rooms and slept. Or so I thought until I woke up feeling so happy and so much more I moaned "Oh Christian" I thought about what I had just said and looked around and it wasn't my room I was in it was Lissa's so that could mean only one thing I was in her head and if I didn't get out soon I would be scared for life seeing Christian in all his glory. I tried to focus on anything but it wasn't working then I finally heard my phone go off on my end. I snapped out of her head and into my own just in time. Breathing heavy and sweating like it was just me and someone getting into I rolled over to look at my phone to see I had a text message not knowing who it could be from I flipped it open to read _good night my Roza. 3 Comrade._

I smiled but thing god this guy is giving me whip lash I texted back _good night Comrade 3 Your Roza ;). _After that I couldn't fall asleep for a very long time until my eye lids seemed to weigh a ton and the blackness of a dreamless sleep took over.

The next morning I awoke to Lissa jumping up and down on my bed singing happy birthday to me. I just groaned and threw a pillow at her. In the middle she said "hey that's not very birthday like."

"I'm not in the mood right now lissa I'm tired as shit." I groaned back.

"Well too bad because I have a few surprises for you today we got up I jumped in the shower and met her and the rest of the girls in the common room. Everyone was dressed nicely and I put on the outfit Lissa had laid out for me.

"What's going on why are we dressed so nicely" I said to her while everyone just looked at me like I had something growing on my face.

"What why are you all looking at me like that?" I asked

Lissa finally breaks the silence and says "Rose you look so beautiful."

"Thank you, I love the dress you didn't have to Lissa, but do I look any older, do I look 18?" I asked her as I spun in a circle. I was wearing a deep red dress that came down to mid thigh it was backless and scooped almost to my navel and these dark red heels that snaked all the way up my calf.

They all shook there heads telling me happy birthday.

"We should go meet up with the guys they are taking us out." Lissa said

Of course we were on moroi time because in Vegas everyone was out all night.

We met up with the guys and they and I came into sight they all dropped there mouths and stared at me wide eyed even Stan, Dimitri, even the new guy. I smiled at the sight of Dimitri's face thinking I may just get what I want after all.

I told them "ok stop staring and pick up their mouths before they catch flies."

They did but I seen Dimitri had the look of lust still in his eyes. I looked into them and smiled and he gave me a nod and a quick smile before anyone else saw.

Adrian came up to me holding his arm out for me to grab I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders and took his hand saying "Alright Ill do this but as soon as you try and touch me you will be lying on the floor on your back." with that everyone laughed except for Dimitri who looked a little sad and even more angry.

Alberta stopped the laughter by saying "alright I think we should go now."

We all made our way out the door and to breakfast (humans dinner time.)

After breakfast we decided to stop at some of the hotels and have a few drinks. We started at the Excalibur and moved on down the line having one drink at each one as Dimitri and I were off for the night, Adrian, he and I all had potato vodka shots and the rest had sissy drinks. Next thing we knew we all separated in to small groups. In the end it was just Dimitri and I. We were very uncomfortable at first but then started to have fun. We ended up hanging out with out fighting or him making me feel like a child. I sat down now at the Tropicana hotel and casino and he came right up next to me. I saw him and got a huge smile on my face. "Hey Comrade I'm really glad it was you that I got stuck with tonight I don't have to hide anything from you. I don't have to pretend to be strong." I said to him with a goofy looking grin.

He chuckled "Id hate to say this but you know what I feel the same way. Oh and Roza Happy birthday." He replied

"Awe thanks Comrade do I get a gift to?" I asked him with a man eater grin on my face.

He looked at me for a second with almost hurt in his eyes like he forgot to get me one.

"It's ok if you didn't get me one Comrade I was only kidding." I said punching him lightly in the arm, quick trying to make the hurt in his eyes go away.

"Yes Roza I do have a gift for you but its back in my room. I got it right before we made love." He said to me with a sad smile on his face.

"Oh? Well what is it I'm sure you don't want to give it to me now." I said, trying not to sound as intrigued as I really was.

He smiled saying, "Of course I want to give it to you now but you must know I really didn't think I would end up giving it to you."

We headed back to The Witching Hour he seemed to stay very close all the way there and even in the elevator. He went inside to make sure it was ok for me to come in, he motioned me in and then as soon as I did he took my hand and headed towards his room. Wow is this really gonna happen again making love to this wonderful man again for the second time. I thought the first time was a hoax. He pulls me over to his bed, and has me sit on it while he goes to his luggage for something. He pulls out a very nice light blue box and looks up at me. He comes over to me and sits right in front of me on the floor I swallow hard looking into his eyes which hold so much love, devotion, and lust for me. He starts by saying, "I was going to ask you to marry me Roza, after school and your graduation. I know it would be hard, but I felt we could make it work." He then looks down at the box and back up at me with hurt and confusion in his eyes.

I started to shed just one lone tear and I tell him "I would have said yes."

He looks up at me with hope now glowing in his eyes. "You would?" He asks excitedly.

I nodded my head looking down now trying by best not to cry. He grabs a hold of my chin and makes me look into his eyes "I love you Roza, and I want nothing more than to be with you forever if you will still have me I would like you to be my wife." He said with a small smile playing on his lips.

I look at him turning my head sideways trying to figure out if I heard him correctly. He just nods, and I start to smile giving him a big hug and kissing him as passionately as I possibly could he breaks away quickly making me frown. "You never did answer my question will you marry me Rosemarie Hathaway?" he interrupted. I look up at him again and tell him "Yes… Yes oh my god yes…." he grabbed me then and pulled me into a hug and started to kiss me softly that soon turns to so much longing and passion that we can not break apart. We fall back on the bed and start to tangle into one another almost as if we were trying to become one.

**I know right not what you may have been expecting but I have to tell you the next chapter will be just as good if not better. Well I hope you all enjoyed it Let me know please ****REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW PLEASE!**** I want to know what you think but until next time **

**SGB**


	12. Chapter 12 We Did What?

**Thanks again all of you guys for reading my story I have so much more to tell and I hope you guys stick with me. I am glad that I have gotten such nice reviews I hope you guys really are enjoying this as much as you seem to say you do. Anyway I am gonna ask you to Review, Review, Review. I get so much pride and it really does help me move along with the story. Thanks again as always enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

**Chapter: 12**

**I** awake to the sound of something buzzing I open my eyes hesitantly.

I can feel my head is pounding and my mouth is dry.

Ugh I think to myself as I become more aware of what's going on.

I start to move and I feel arms wrapped around my waste.

I look around see that I am not in my room nor am I in my bed.

I look over and down and see Dimitri lying next to me sleeping with a huge smile on his face.

I cant help but feel so happy I look down at my own body noticing that I am stark naked as I do I also look under the covers to see Dimitri is the same.

I try thinking about what happened last night and I get nothing but a fog.

Wow how much did we drink last night?

It must have been so much that we both gave into our need for one another.

I knew I am pretty easy when it comes to Dimitri but him on the other hand he's like breaking into fort Knox.

I hear the buzzing sound again pulling out of my head, and I look up to see it is my phone blinking and going crazy.

I try to pull myself away without disturbing him.

I reach my right hand up and flip my phone open; I see I have ten missed calls and six voicemails.

But that is nothing to the texts I see at least fifteen new ones and they are all from Lissa and Adrian.

I go to wake Dimitri up with my left had while listening to my first of many voicemails.

I look down at my hand in shock, everything from the night before rushing back to me I just gasp.

We got into a little fight then made up a little Dimitri told me he loved me and asked me to marry him, I said yes me made out a little on his bed. But I had to stop us as I came up with a "brilliant idea".

I told him "Lets not wait Dimitri, lets just go get married right now. I'm eighteen and we are in Vegas."

He looked at me clearly thinking it over then saying "Yes alright sounds like a great idea, I love you so much and I want to start my life with you as soon as we can."

With that we went to the strip and stopped at the first place we saw.

It wasn't Elvis who had performed the ceremony thank god but it was quite Vegas like.

We stood there looking into each others eyes not thinking about anything but our love.

With that led a problem when we woke up.

We were also so drunk that they should have never let us walk into the joint let alone get married.

After that we came back to his room and had a passion filled night that I am now blushing over the things we said and did were so not like he and I.

We were never that bold when came down to doing the deed, it was more loving before and this time was almost as if we had been taken over by some animals.

I finally snapped out of the vision of what had happened, as I started shaking Dimitri this time hard and whispering his name as loudly as I could without waking in the whole suite up.

"Dimitri, Dimitri Wake the fuck up." I finally got some movement out of him and his eyes started to flutter open and he grabbed his head quickly, feeling the headache that last night had caused.

"What Wait what the hell are you doing in my bed Roza and why are we both naked?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at him stating, "that's not even the _half _of it Comrade."

I lifted my left had and his at the same time to show him the rings we both had on our ring fingers.

He gapped at me but soon frowned saying, "Wha… How did you get my Grandmothers engagement ring Rose?"

No more Roza now I could tell he was serious.

I looked at him for a minute a little hurt then added "You gave it to me last night before…."

He stopped me with his hand and sat up rather quickly, finally the realization setting in as last nights events came rushing back to him just like mine had.

"**OH MY GOD**" was all he could say then swallowing hard.

I just looked at him and nodded my head up and down, then looking down at my hands almost ready to cry.

"I'm sorry I know you probably want a divorce or an annulment I understand." I said to him not looking at him because I knew if I did I would start to sob.

He grabbed my face in his hand pulling my face up to his to look at him saying, "Roza, we can't… I mean yes I love you and I meant what I said last night I do want to be with you, but…."

"But we cant, I know the routine Comrade" I interrupted raising my voice a little.

"No we cant you're only seven…"he started to say.

But I interrupted him once again saying "Eighteen, I'm eighteen now and don't I have a say in what I do with my life?"

He looked at me with so much hurt and sadness in his eyes, "Yes you do, and I love you Roza I do not want to divorce you, but we need to think about this."

I looked back at him with hope and love written all over my face searching his.

"Okay that's fair but first we need to get back to the real world everyone is having a fit they don't know where we are." I said to him.

"Deal but, we need to tell Alberta now so she knows and we can make arrangements for after graduation." He said with worry in his eyes.

I looked at him shocked dumbstruck.

Finally breaking out of it I say "What no we can't tell anyone. Can't we just keep it a secret forever?"

He looked at me worried now "What you don't want anyone to know that we love one another and have proved that we do by getting married?" He said hurt seeping into his voice.

I sighed walking over to him and pulling him into my arms only half naked now telling him, "No that's not what I meant at all, I just know she will be pissed and then we have to tell everyone else and what will they say."

"We wont let them ruin it Roza, we wont let them take away our happiness I promise you that if I can promise nothing else." Dimitri said holding me tight as ever.

With that our lips met and a fire stated to burn in every nerve in my body god I love this man.

He pulled away smiling wryly and looking into my eyes saying, "Oh Roza I love you so much but if we don't leave we will get ourselves in even more trouble.?

I sighed once again saying, "Okay I think we should find Alberta then join the others they are all in the girls room."

With that we left after getting dressed fully, walking to the door hand in hand letting go slowly while looking into each others eyes knowing we never wanted to be apart again.

"Okay get ready for a scream fest Lissas' pissed." I warned him and he just smiled and went down to kiss me, but stopped just before the door flew open.

**Sorry I know its short but it's really late and I need my sleep to. I will make sure I update soon, but please leave a review.**

**Thanks**

**SGB**


	13. Chapter 13

Again I'm so sorry all for the wait. Here's my new chapter. Also I own nothing but the story line and title.

Chapter 13

Sighed once again saying, "Okay I think we should find Alberta then join the others they are all in the girls' room."

With that we left after getting dressed fully, walking to the door hand in hand letting go slowly while looking into each other's eyes knowing we never wanted to be apart again.

"Okay get ready for a scream fest Lissas' pissed." I warned him and he just smiled and went down to kiss me, but stopped just before the door flew open.

"MOM?" I gasped as Dimitri and I pulled away quickly. "What the hell are you doing here?" I ask once I get my bearing as I slip both hands behind my back taking off the beautiful ring my new husband has given me. Holy crap I have a husband I think to myself while trying to snap out of my daze. Not the time to think about that Rose. My inner voice tells me.

"What am I doing here? Where the hell have you been everyone has been looking all over for the two of you all damn night!" my mother yells loudly exasperated. She then looks from me to Dimitri and shakes her head. "Rose I don't expect much from you but Belikov I thought you knew better." She says with a look of disapproval. "Mom wait I can explain don't be mad at dimi I mean guardian Belikov please…" I try to say before I get cut off by Dimitri.

"Guardian Hathaway I understand I should know better you are right." Dimitri says rather stoically. "You see it was my fault, miss Hathaway here was enjoying her birthday and I was trying to stay close as possible, and by the time I noticed it was really late and I didn't want her to wake anyone going back to the girls room so I had her stay in my suite while I slept on the floor and she in the bed." He went on just as if it was that easy for him to lie. "I forgot to make sure our phones were taken off silent last night before heading to sleep also I didn't set an alarm, You see I think Rose should have enjoyed at least one night just to be an eighteen year old women."

I look from Dimitri to my mother and now to everyone now standing behind her inside the door. I break out of my stunned silence and mutter "maybe we should take this inside." My mother breaks out of the silent furry she is in and moves aside to let us in I head in first being usured by Dimitri's hand resting on the small of my back. After we are all in and the door is closed we all walk to the sitting room. Where we wait for what is to come next.

My (mother) is pacing the floor and Dimitri and I sit like small children in trouble. First one to break the silence is Alberta "Students please go to your respective rooms and wait for one of us to text you Adrian you are to go back with the boys and Stan." As they get up to leave I see Lissa is pissed at me. Ugh just one more thing to worry about I think to myself. As soon as the door closes all hell breaks loose. My mother starts the yelling "I come here to surprise my daughter on her birthday to welcome her to adulthood and boy to my horror not here nor has she been heard from for hours also the guardian that was last seen with her. What do you expect me to think?" she waits but cuts me off before I can say anything. "I thought you were dead both of you we were about to call a search party for you both we thought that strigoi might have gotten to you both. I was terrified believe it or not I do care Rose." She says with much more emotion then I've ever heard from her before in my life. Now I just feel like real shit. Finally it's my turn to talk. "Mom I'm so sorry from the bottom of my heart and guardian petrov I can't apologize enough I was irresponsible and it will never happen again." I say with tears in my eyes. My mother looks at me with indifference then says "I should no longer be surprised by how childish and selfish you are Rose I have to leave now I've wasted too much time here already I have better things to do like save morois lives." With that she gets up and walks out of the room and away from me once again showing me I mean truly nothing to her once again and I start to break that is until I hear a small whisper from next to me "What a bitch." I look over to see a disgusted look on my loves face. It makes me feel warm that he is on my side a little. I know it's just begun and I don't look forward to the flight back but I can't wait to the rest of my life with this man that is if he hasn't changed his mind.


	14. Chapter 14

Again I would like to thank everyone for sticking with me and being understanding I have been through a lot the last few years I've lived in three different states, had a child with special needs and now am pregnant with my second child. Thanks for not giving up and thanks for all the new readers and new favorites coming in. You guys make me smile without meaning to I love it. I hope yall enjoy my story as much as I enjoy writing it. I'm gonna try to keep up with it as much as my life will let me. I am happy to be writing once again. I don't want to ask for reviews but they are appreciated in the long run they help me write and know I'm not doing such a crap job or when I am doing a crap job lol.

As usual I own nothing just the story line.

_. "Mom I'm so sorry from the bottom of my heart and guardian petrov I can't apologize enough I was irresponsible and it will never happen again." I say with tears in my eyes. My mother looks at me with indifference then says "I should no longer be surprised by how childish and selfish you are Rose I have to leave now I've wasted too much time here already I have better things to do like save morois lives." With that she gets up and walks out of the room and away from me once again showing me I mean truly nothing to her once again and I start to break that is until I hear a small whisper from next to me "What a bitch." I look over to see a disgusted look on my loves face. It makes me feel warm that he is on my side a little. I know it's just begun and I don't look forward to the flight back but I can't wait to the rest of my life with this man that is if he hasn't changed his mind._

Chapter 14

I feel her eyes on me Alberta is looking at the two of us as if we have two heads. I let out a sigh and look up and Say "What just say what you want; I know I'm a disappointment."

With that being said I feel Dimitri's hand run up my back caressing me it seems to take the edge off and I look over and give him a small smile to show I appreciated it. Just then I'm broke out of my eye contact war with him to hear a coughing noise thinking SHIT!

With wide eyes I look up at Alberta and she's got a shit eating grin on her face she's trying very hard to hide. Then she starts. "I knew something was up with you two, I could feel it every time I was close to the both of you." Then she stops and looks at Dimitri with wide eyes as if something finally clicked. "Wait belikov she's the one I mean like the one one? Are you kidding me you lied she wasn't 18 nor is she a guardian she's a damn novice and not just any novice she's your student. Damn I know and if you guys get caught and everyone finds out that I knew I'm toast."

She's goes on ranting I stopped listening after a while trying to get over that fact that he was able to talk about me but I wasn't able to talk about him to anyone including my best friend who I know I have hurt since keeping this a secret. Damn it I am highly pissed now.

I cut off whatever she was going on about "What? You told her about us?" I yell while jumping up from the couch and start to pace myself. "Damn it how is it ok for you to tell people about us but I'm to keep it secret how is that fair? TELL ME DIMITRI" I am so close to screaming I feel my face turn red.

"Roza look…" he starts but I cut him off. "Don't Roza me you son of a bitch how could you?" I look at him like I wanna pummel him and not in the sexy manor and I think he gets it. He throws his hands up on mock surrender and tries again. "It's not what you think it was after I kept pushing you away and I was so miserable she asked me about what was wrong so I told her some of it not all of it. I assure you I didn't tell her anything that would point fingers towards you."

I can see he is telling the truth so I start to calm down a little then Alberta breaks the silence again "Ok so what are we going to do about you how are we going to explain what happened last night without people getting the wrong Idea?"

"We will tell them the same story I told Guardian Hathaway. Just keep it simple." Dimitri explains. "And when we get back?" Alberta asks. I then jump into action. "We do nothing different well maybe keep a bit apart for a little while until it dies down, it shouldn't be too hard I mean I have classes, and he has work, I have so much to catch up on it's just gonna look like normal student mentor relationship."

Just then there's a knock the door then rush in the girls lissa still pissed off and really hurt I can feel it through the bond. Lissa starts to speak "We have to start to get ready for lunch our reservations are in an hour, and since most of us skipped breakfast I think its best not to skip this as well." I feel so bad for keeping this from her.

We all separate and go to our rooms to get dressed just as I'm finishing I hear my phone vibrate on the table I go over to it. It's a text from Dimitri reading it I get a little teary eyed and smile the biggest smile of my life.

_**W, **_

_**I really hate spending even these few moments away from you my beautiful Roza. See you soon but never soon enough I can't wait to hold you and kiss you all over again.**_

_**Your loving **_

_**H.**_

He is the sweatiest man I have ever men thank god he loves me to. I am also thankful that I chose a little flowy summer dress to wear to lunch and just a little make up. I wanna give him something to look at.

Then there's a knock on my door I put my phone away and tell Lissa to come it she opens the door with the saddest look on her face and looking down saying "it's time to go Rose." Then she walks out looking broken. My poor sweet best friend/sister I am such a sucky friend and in this moment I know I have to tell her well maybe not everything right about but something. With that I grab my purse and head out the door to meet the men..

**Thank you all again for everything please forgive any issues it's been awhile gotta get back in the hang of things. Please R and R if you have the time could always use the help. **


End file.
